The Guardians
by D.D. Heal
Summary: When a unknown force threatens the balance of the multiverse. Col. Eli Jamieson Moss is forced to bring together a band of heroes, including Ben 10 and Generator Rex into combating the threat.
1. Chapter 1

One

Prometheus Unbound

The sun sets in California as a black chopper flies into a base and lands. Carter Tavistock stands in front of the chopper as Col. Eli Jamieson Moss and Agent Walsh get out of the chopper.

"Did you find Tim Dean?" Carter asked.

"Not exactly." They entered the base. "So what is exactly happening?" Eli asked.

They enter the room where the Gloucester Island Tablet is. "A few minutes ago, the tablet began to pump out dark energy and it's been rising since," he answered.

"We may've had few bumps here and there. But I never seen anything like this," Agent Walsh said.

"Neither have I. Dr. Turner, what's your take on this?" Eli yelled.

Dr. Finn Turner enters the room. "This isn't the first time it's happened. We've been getting readings off the scale. Whatever is happening, it isn't good. My best guess is, it's sending out a signal of some kind." The table begins to vibrate violently and giving out bursts of energy. "What's happening?" Dr. Turner yelled.

"Doctor, it's the tablet, it's getting unstable," his assistant yelled over the intercom.

"Begin the evacuation procedures. Get all the Gloucester Island Tablet research and any sensitive research out of here," Eli said. The assistant raises the alarm and they begin to evacuate. He senses something, a person then teleports in front of them. Carter jumps the gun, grabs his bow and arrow and takes aim at the being.

"Well now, this isn't the reception I was hoping for," he said.

Eli notices the tattoos on his arms. "You're a Dark God, aren't you?" Eli asked.

"More or less, I'm a demi-god. I'm the grandson and heir apparent to Dark Sai, Ruler of the Dark Gods and Dark Genesis. You can call me Legion," he said.

"Well Legion, here's a welcome present from Earth," Carter said.

He fires an arrow at him, but he catches it and destroys it. "How primitive and I can sense so much guilt in you," Legion said.

He engages Carter in a skirmish, but he wins and brainwashes him and Dr. Turner. "What did you do?" Eli asked.

"I've recruited a couple of more followers to my cult, that's all. Machinus." A four armed machine hybrid Dark God arrives. "Is everything in place for our getaway?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord," Machinus answered.

"Grab the tablet and let's go," he said. Machinus leaps to the tablet, picks up and they left the room.

Eli grabs his radio and he and Agent Walsh began to pursue them. "Attention all agents, suspects have broken into the Gloucester Island Table room and have stolen the tablet. I and Agent Walsh are in pursuit. I want all available agents to block the main exit to prevent them from escaping," Eli said. At the main exit, Special Projects attempt to block the exit, but they were no match for the Dark God. Legion touches one of agent's shoulders and brainwashes her.

"Be a good girl and drive. Get the table into the truck," Legion said. Machinus loads the table into the truck; they get in and drove out of the base. Eli and Agent Walsh arrived too late, they got into a jeep and they pursued them.

Agent Walsh's cell phone and he answers it. "Hello? Uh-huh, good, I'll let him know." He puts his phone away. "They've evacuated everyone, including the research," he said.

"What matters now is getting that tablet back and rescuing our people. I see the truck up ahead. Can you make the shot?" Eli asked.

Agent Walsh gets his gun out. "As long as you get me close enough to the truck," he answered. Just as Agent Walsh was about to take the shot, Carter fires a trick arrow at the jeep.

The arrow explodes and it takes out the jeep. Eli and Agent Walsh survived the explosion and they got away. "We were so close. They got the tablet," Eli said.

"So what do we now sir?" Agent Walsh asked.

"It's time to bring the team together." He gets his radio out. "Can some get us a chopper here? I'm uploading our coordinates," he ordered. Sometime later at the Plumber's base at Mt. Rushmore, Eli and Agent Walsh entered the base.

"Plumber status recognised: welcome back Col. Eli Jamieson Moss," the computer said.

"Computer, patch me a comm link to both the UN Security Council and the Intergalactic Security Council?" he ordered.

"Patching link now, Colonel," the computer said.

The computer monitor displays holographic images of both councils. "I apologise for the rude awakening. Less than half an hour ago, a Special Projects facility in California was attacked and the Gloucester Island tablet was stolen," Eli said.

"This is troubling indeed. The tablet contains many secrets," an Intergalactic Security Council member said.

"Do you have any idea who stole it?" a UN Security Council member asked.

"One group comes to mind, the Dark Gods," Eli answered.

"I thought the Dark Gods were extinct," another Intergalactic Security Council member said.

"So they were, but they have returned. Their return means only one thing: war," Eli said.

"We've been getting reports that the Anodite home world is preparing for war. You don't think this is it?" the third Intergalactic Security Council member asked.

"The Anodites are known to possess keen pre-cognitive senses. Not to mention that their home world contains a Light God artefact," Eli answered.

"If this is war, what're you going to do about it?" another UN Security Council member asked.

"I, along with my counterparts from different parallel Earths are in the midst of the Guardian Initiative," he answered.

"You're gathering an army of super powered individuals from parallel Earths? We've read your reports and we still not convinced that this'll work." another UN Security Council member said.

"It will work, Councillor. We're on the verge of our darkest hour and what we need is some light. That'll be all, Councillors," Eli said.

The monitor then turns off by itself. "That went better than I expected," Agent Walsh said.

"We're not out of the woods yet. I need you find Molly Granger and tell the other Specials Projects agents that the Guardian Initiative is officially activated," Eli said.

"Right away, sir," Agent Walsh said.

Meanwhile, in a Ugandan prison, a Special Projects agent named Molly Granger is being interrogated by her captors.

"I'm not going to ask nicely. Who sent you?" her interrogator asked.

"The Nowhere Man," she answered sarcastically.

"Very funny." He slaps her in the face. "You Americans think you're so funny, but you aren't. It's time to bring out the big guns. Men," the interrogator said.

His men aim their guns at her. "If you shoot me now, it'll only make things worse," Molly said.

"Says the girl who is tied to a chair. Now, for the last time, who sent you?" Suddenly, a cell phone rang and the men looked at each other. "I thought I told everyone to turn either their phones off or put them on silent," he said.

"That would be my phone, genius," she said.

The interrogator picks her cell phone and answers it. "Listen, I'm in the middle of an interrogation. So could you call back later," he demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't, I need to speak to Molly Granger," Agent Walsh said.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Fine, have it your way. One word of warning, there's a tank outside the town waiting to open fire on the prison. Don't make me send the order, it would make U.S/Ugandan relations look bad," Agent Walsh said.

The interrogator isn't impressed by what he learned. "Okay, you win. It's for you," he said.

He gives the cell phone to Molly. "Now's not the time, Henry. I'm being interrogated by a Ugandan major with a short fuse," she said.

"There's been a change of plans. Eli wants you to go over to Ireland immediately," Agent Walsh said.

"A change of scenery would be nice, but I don't think I'll be getting out of here anytime soon. Why don't you send my boyfriend over?" she asked.

"Agent Tavistock has been compromised. I'll explain the details once you get out of prison," Agent Walsh said.

"I'm done." The major takes the phone, she kicks in the groin. She escapes her binds and manages the take out the guard with her fighting techniques. She picks up the phone and leaves the prison. "This has better be important, Henry," she said.

"Don't worry, it's very important," he said.

Somewhere on a parallel Earth, Rex is putting the finishing touches to a power generator he's working on. He finishes the work and flies to the newly opened Providence Tower. Rex enters White Knight's office. "Finished, the generators are online and so is Providence Tower," Rex said.

"You did," Dr. Holiday said.

She, Agent Six, Bobo and White Knight entered the room. "I should thank Gen. Moss when I see him next," White Knight said.

"A new office building is nice, but I rather settle for a cash payment," Bobo said.

"At least we get a view of the New York skyline," Agent Six said.

Rex then walks onto the balcony, Dr. Holiday walks up him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't believe Eli did that. Arresting my brother like he's some war criminal and turning him over to The Hague," Rex said.

"Caesar knew the risks. What he did was unspeakable and unforgiveable. But he redeemed himself by turning himself over to The Hague. At least he'll given a fair trial. Why don't we go back inside," she said.

They head back inside, only to be confronted by Clay Jenkins. "You got a lot of nerve showing up here after what happened to my brother," Rex said.

"The General knew Caesar would face justice someday for his involvement in Nanite Event. But that's not why I'm here," Agent Jenkins said.

"So why are you here?" Agent Six asked.

"Rex, you've been drafted into the Guardian Initiative under Executive Order 13," Agent Jenkins said.

"The Mystery Men Initiative?" White Knight asked.

"More or less, it means you have to come with me, Rex. I'll debrief you during the trip to the Special Projects facility in New Jersey," he said.

"What if I refuse?" Rex asked.

"Look, this is a matter of national security. Not only that, the entire existence of the Multiverse is at stake," he said.

"The Multiverse, I thought that was pure fiction," Bobo said.

"I wish it were," he said.

"What's exactly going on?" Dr. Holiday asked.

"Some time ago, an artefact was stolen on a parallel Earth which contains the secrets to the Multiverse and a prophecy," he answered.

"Why are you telling us this?" White Knight asked.

"We have reasons to believe that the Consortium was manipulated into carrying out parts of the prophecy. Which led to the theft and things are now in motion and cannot be undone," he answered.

"So where am I heading?" Rex asked.

"According to our intel, you met a young man named Ben Tennyson. Well, you'll be heading to his Earth," he said.

"I must go," Rex said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Dr. Holiday asked.

"There is." A group of Special Projects agents entered the room and placed boxes on the floor. "The General wants you to review the Nanite Project research. It's possible that the Consortium's mysterious benefactor was looking for something hidden in the research. Once you lot find something, let us know," he said.

Rex, Clay and the Special Projects agents then left the building. Back on my Earth, a Irish tavern is busy as a physicist goes through his notebook. He struggles to concentrate, but he manages to so.

"I find it hard to believe that an American physicist such as yourself is drinking with the Irish in Dublin," Molly said.

"Are you a journalist or a law enforcement officer?" he asked.

"Neither, Dr. Roth. But your expertise is something I require; I need your help," she said.

"What makes you think I can help?" he asked.

"Several hours ago, a facility in California was attacked and a artefact was stolen," she answered.

"Well then, this is the job for law enforcement, not a physicist like myself," he said.

He gets up and is about to leave "I hear your boy is doing well. It's a shame that his daddy is not there to watch him grow," she said.

He stops. "What do you know of my son?" he asked.

"I know he attends elementary school, plus you have at least three outstanding arrest warrants relating to your alter-ego, The Gauntlet," she said.

He sits back down at the table. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked.

"The artefact I mention earlier, the artefact contains a unique energy signature. It's something that cannot be tracked with any device. With your expertise, we'll have a chance at tracking it down," Molly said.

"What type of energy is it?" he asked.

"Dark energy," she answered.

"I see. Dark energy is unique, something very rare in the universe. Which means we don't have much time to lose. I'm going to need access to a lab, plus every resource you got," he said.

"You got it; I got a plane waiting in the airfield, ready to takeoff and fly us back to the United States as soon as possible," she said.

They left the tavern. "One last things, its Dr. Blake Roth," he said. In Bellwood, we've finished fighting some Forever Knights.

"You guys ought to think twice about selling illegal arms," Kevin said.

"Or none at all," I said.

Gwen then senses something. "Are you okay, Gwen?" Kevin asked.

"I'm sensing a disturbance; there's been a spike in dark magic usage. I wouldn't worry about it. We should get home, I do not want to miss my mom's birthday," Gwen said. We rushed on home. Inside, we celebrated aunt Natalie's birthday. "Thanks guys," she said.

"Gwen, do you know where Ken is?" Frank asked.

"He's still got college work to do," she lied.

"Young lady, I know you're lying. It's been a month since he last called. So where is he?" Natalie asked.

"Its okay, Gwen. Ken has become the new Dr. Nexus. Since then, he's been dividing his time between studies and maintaining the balance between order and chaos," I said.

Ken teleports himself into the house, takes off the helm and reverts back to normal. "There's no need to apologise. Mom, I know you wanted me to have a normal life, but I made my choice," Ken said.

"Something tells me you've gotten use to role," I said.

"In a short period of time. There's been a disturbance in California. Nothing like I felt before," he said.

"I felt it too. Do you have any idea what it means?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, but I will find out soon," he answered.

All the sudden, Sunny teleports and collapses onto the floor. "Sunny, what're you doing here?" I asked.

"Hey cuz," Sunny said.

"She's exhausted," Gwen said.

"I better get some water," Kevin said.

He heads into the kitchen. "She's badly injured. What happened?" Ken asked.

"The Anodite home world is being invaded by Dark Gods," she answered.

"This is worse than I imagined. Charmcaster mention this to me a month ago. Hang on, where's Grandma?" I asked.

"She chose to remain on the home world to help in anyway she can. She's in the Council Hall with Azmuth, hoping to secure the Cenotaph," she answered.

"This is bad," I said.

"You think, I'll head over to the Anodite home world and provide support," Gwen said.

"What about us?" I asked.

"I need you to remain here in case something happens here. Let's go, Sunny," Gwen said.

"Let's," Sunny said. The two of them then teleported themselves to the Anodite home world. Sometime later on a warship, Molly and Blake boarded the ship. They were greeted by Col. Eli Jamieson Moss.

"Good evening, Dr. Roth and welcome onboard the USS Yamato," Eli said.

"The Yamato, I thought that was a Japanese navy ship," Blake said.

"It is and its the very same one we're standing on. Come, we got much to discuss." They entered the ship and head onto the bridge. "Agent Cad, are all systems online?" he asked.

"Systems are online, including the Universal Gate," she answered.

"Good, Agent Mellow, are the Yamato's engines ready to go?" he asked.

"Ready and primed," Agent Mellow answered.

"Okay then, prepare to liftoff in 5...4...3...2...1." The crew fired the Yamato's engines and they took to the skies. "And we have liftoff." They crew gave themselves a round of applause. "Blake, Molly, to the war room," Eli said. They left the bridge and head over to the war room. They entered the room and Eli patches Agent Walsh through.

"I was wondering when I'm going to get through to you. I've already landed in Melbourne, Australia. Tracking the Mighty Rider down isn't going to be an easy task," Agent Walsh said.

"Our intel says he's there, you just need to look harder. We'll be in touch." Eli disconnects Agent Walsh. "Now onto business. Agent Granger has already explained the situation to you. Now it's my turn to take things further. The artefact in question is the Gloucester Island Tablet," Eli said.

He places some files on the table, Blake picks them, reads them and is astounded by the findings. "Where did you lot find the tablet?" Blake asked.

"The tablet was first discovered on Gloucester Island in 1942 at the height of the Second World War. When the Marines stationed their captured the island. One of the privates stumbled onto the tablet while he was patrol. Since then, the tablet has been under close surveillance and study, until now," Eli said.

"If these notes are correct, then it's possible to track the dark energy signature. If the energy was amplified to an extent. Did your scientists manage to get a decent sample before and after the theft?" Blake asked.

"We have and those samples waiting in the lab," Eli answered.

"Excellent, also, get every laboratory you got available and tell them I'll upload specifications on the dark energy tracking device as soon as possible. Which was is it to the lab?" Blake asked.

"Molly, can you show Dr. Roth to his lab?" Eli ordered.

Molly and Blake left the war room; Eli makes his way to the bridge. "Report, Agent Jenson," he ordered.

"The ship is stable. We alerted every law enforcement agency on the planet. If Legion even sneezes, we'll find him. Technician Lawson requests your presence in the Universal Gate room, Rex has arrived," Agent Jenson said.

"Tell him I'll be right there," he said.

"Yes sir," Agent Jenson said. Eli leaves the bridge and heads down to the Universal Gate room. In there, he greets Rex.

"Welcome Rex, I wish this was under different circumstances," he said.

"Believe me; I need a vacation of sorts. Your counterpart has debriefed me on the situation and I'm not surprised that the Consortium was manipulated," Rex said.

"We'll find the one responsible," Eli said.

"Where's Ben, I heard he's from around here," Rex said.

"All in due time, Rex," he said.

"Sir, Agent Walsh has tracked down the Mighty Rider," Agent Jenson over the intercom.

Meanwhile, in Melbourne, Australia, a businessman looks at the skyline. He sits back down at his desk and looks at a photo of his family. A tear drops from his eye.

"Most people I've met usually grief for a few months before moving on. But you're still grieving for your family for twenty years," Agent Walsh said.

He enters the office. "I'm sorry, but my schedule is full," the businessman said.

"We both know that's a lie, Trent Mason. If it haven't been for your sacrifices as the Mighty Rider, not a man or child would live to see this day," Agent Walsh said.

"It's been twenty years since I last donned the suit and defeated the Vandal Empire," Trent said.

"For you, this is peacetime, for us, it's not," he said.

"Could you get straight to the point?" Trent asked.

"My name is Agent Henry Walsh and I represent Special Projects," he answered.

"Special Projects, I assume Eli Moss sent you," Trent said.

"Indeed, a while ago, an artefact was stolen and we need your help to retrieve it." He places a file on his desk and Trent reads it. "If I recall correctly, one of the members of the Vandal Empire was a Dark God named Nez, Vandal King's personal assassin," Agent Walsh said.

"Yeah I remember, she escaped before the base exploded," Trent said.

"She was spotted during the theft, providing a distraction, while her boss made off with the artefact. I cannot ask you to do this, but the offer to help us out still stands. Have a nice day, Trent," Agent Walsh said.

He was about to leave the office. "Wait." Agent Walsh stops, Trent gets up, walks up to his safe, opens it up and picks the Mighty Rider morpher. "I was hoping to never use this again. Knowing that Earth is danger is something I could never walk away from." He places the morpher on his left wrist. "Besides, it's been a while since I last travelled," Trent said.

He joins up with Agent Walsh and they both leave the building. Somewhere on a parallel Earth, there's been an invasion and the city is war torn. A Special Projects agent and a thief entered a building.

"That was too close for comfort," the thief said.

"I know, we're almost there," the agent said. The explored the building and they reached the room where the Universal Gate is.

"What took you so long?" a technician asked.

"It wasn't easy evading the Dark Gods. This Earth is almost fallen. Listen to me Dania, you our world's last hope." He gives her a USB key. "Get this intel to our counterparts. How are we doing for coordinates?" he asked.

The Universal Gate powers up. "There, this should be enough for one trip," the technician answered.

"I don't like this. What if your counterparts are hostile?" she asked.

"They aren't. Good luck and Godspeed," the agent said.

"I will see my home again. I promise," she said. She walks through the gate and was transported to the Yamato.

Eli greets her. "It looks like you seen worse," Eli said.

"My Earth has fallen. The Dark Gods are getting closer to achieving their goals," Dania said.

"They won't," Eli said.

"Here." She gives Eli the USB key. "This contains intel regarding the Dark Gods," she said.

"I'll get this to the intelligence department and have it analysed. Get some rest, you're going to need it," Eli said. He then leaves the Universal Gate room. Meanwhile, at a disused warehouse in Europe, Legion's henchmen were busy gathering arms, while Dr. Finn Turner analyses the tablet.

"The tablet is holding steady, but only temporary, my Lord," Dr. Turner said.

"It means we need a metallic alloy to stabilise the energy long enough," Machinus said.

"There's one problem, how are we going to find such an alloy?" Nez asked.

"Not to worry my subjects, there's an expert in Britain who can help. His name is Prof. Malcolm McKay and rumour has it he's expected to attend the London Olympic Games," Legion said.

"I hate to interrupt here, but Special Projects are onto you. You need a distraction long enough to find Prof. McKay and he's under constant protection," Carter said.

"Well then, I think it's time to reintroduce myself to the world," Legion said.

On the Anodite home world, Gwen and Sunny arrived in the Council Chamber and they were greeted by Verdona and Azmuth. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," she said.

"It's good to see you too, Grandma and you too Azmuth," Gwen said.

"These are dark days ahead of us," Azmuth said.

"What's the situation so far?" Gwen asked.

They began to make their way to the Cenotaph. "The enemy has captured at least twenty per cent of the planet. Their target is this." He shows them the Cenotaph. "The Cenotaph, it's an ancient Light God artefact that contains the wisdom and the secrets of the Light Gods. And in theory, a way to defeat their counterparts," Azmuth said.

"It's clear we need to get it off world, fast," Gwen said.

"What do you think we've been doing for the last half hour," Azmuth said.

"Azmuth, this is Gen. Baal here," he said on the radio.

"This is Azmuth, go ahead," Azmuth said.

"We got a situation, one of the Dark Gods, Hydranoi is heading towards you. Whatever you're planning to do with the Cenotaph, do it fast. We'll buy you some time," he said.

"You heard the man, work faster," Azmuth ordered.

"We're almost through, got it. Load the Cenotaph onto the cargo ship," one of the soldiers ordered.

They felt tremors on the ground. "Hydranoi must be getting close. Gwen, get Sunny onboard the cargo ship," Verdona ordered.

"You can't be serious. I'm staying too, Grandma," Gwen said.

"Your fight is on Earth, not here. They'll be other times to visit the Anodite home world. Now go," she said.

They then get onboard the ship. "We'll never forget your sacrifice, Verdona," Azmuth said.

"Just see to it that my granddaughters are safe." Azmuth boards the ship and it left the planet. "He's here," she said.

A colossus six headed dragon crashes through the wall. "Stand aside, vermin," it said.

"You shall not pass, Hydranoi," she said.

"Then die!" it yelled. He destroys the building. Back on the Yamato, Molly has a headache, Blake notices this.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Blake asked.

"It's the Anodite home world, it's been fallen. The Dark Gods have claimed the world in victory," Molly answered.

Eli enters the room and is saddened by the news. "They've won the battle, but not the war. How are we doing on that tracking device?" Eli asked.

"I've already built a prototype and the results are promising. I'm working on the full scale version as we speak," Blake said.

"We're finally making progress. Keep up the good work, Doctor," Eli said.

Agent rushes into the room and runs out of breath. "Sir, we caught a break. We've found him." Both the agent and Eli head onto the bridge. "One of the surveillance cameras at the Olympic Park in London, England picked this image up less than a minute ago." He brings up the image. "It's him," the agent said.

"The question is why is he at the Olympic Park? Good work, Agent Hanson. Get me Agent Walsh on the line," he said.

Agent Hanson puts him through to Agent Walsh. "Sir, the Mighty Rider has agreed to join us and we're on our way here," Agent Walsh said on the radio.

"There's been a change of plans. Legion has been spotted at the Olympic Park in London, England. I'm diverting your flight to London," he said.

"Of course," Agent Walsh said.

"Also, I'm sending backup. I'll be in touch." He switches over to the intercom. "Rex, Dania, I got a mission for you. Meet me in the hangar," Eli ordered.

Sometime later in the hangar, Rex and Dania met up with Eli. "Finally, a mission," Rex said.

"Don't get cocky yet. We just received intel that Legion has been sighted in London. Your mission is bring Legion back here, alive," he said.

"Yes, Colonel," Dania said. They get onboard the plane, it left the Yamato and it flew over to London. On board the plane, the Mighty Rider looks at the file containing the intel regarding Legion.

"You're sure he's a demi-god?" he asked.

"So far we know. All we know is that the Gloucester Island Tablet is stolen and we want it back," Agent Walsh answered.

"About this team Eli is putting together. Do you think it's a good idea to recruit other heroes from different parallel Earths?" he asked.

"Seventy years ago, there were at least two hundred superheroes fighting the Axis forces. Now, the number of superheroes has fallen to at least eighty or so. So we had to compensate, even if it meant breaking just about every law about traversing parallel Earths. I know it doesn't sound much, but what choice do we have," Agent Walsh answered.

"Henry, we're approaching London," the pilot said.

"It looks like Eli was right. I'm picking up dark energy," the co-pilot said.

"Find us a safe place to land, now!" Agent Walsh yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Unbreakable

Gwen, Sunny, Azmuth and the rest of the Anodite people arrived at a colony. The ship lands on the platform, a Magister and a squad of Plumbers walks up to the ship and they get out of the ship.

"Welcome to Theta Prime, Gwen. I'm Magister Cill," he said.

"We got wounded on the ship, plus over a dozen Anodite refugees," Gwen said.

"Uh-huh, I'll get my people to tend to the Anodites. The Supreme Commander wants a word with you, me and Azmuth over at base camp," Cill said.

We head over to the camp. "What's the situation like on other worlds?" she asked.

"It's getting worse by the minute. For every three seconds we speak, a world get capture by the Dark Gods," he answered.

"In other words, we're losing this war," Azmuth said.

"More or less, we got Plumbers stationed all around the galaxy. Providing support for every species." They entered the camp and head into the centre tent. "Sorry we're late, Supreme Commander. We received another ship full of refugees," Cill said.

"I just gotten word from the Intergalactic Security Council and they say that Earth to be attacked, not captured. Also, they Gloucester Island Tablet got stolen from a facility there. There's at least two people on that planet who's got a pretty good idea what's going: Max Tennyson or Eli Moss. According to the reports, it was Moss who raised the alarm. I'm sorry for your loss, Gwen," Supreme Commander said.

"We'll win this thing," she said.

"At least you got the Cenotaph off the home world before it got captured. I'm assigning every able bodied archaeologists, scientists and engineers to decipher that thing," Supreme Commander said.

His aide-de-camp enters the tent. "Sir, we got this latest report from Earth. Special Projects have located the suspect responsible for the Gloucester Island Tablet heist and there's indication that he's the mastermind behind this war," she said.

She hands him the report, he reads it and puts it down. "At least they're making some progress. Still, it's the not entire galaxy affected by this war, but every parallel universe as well. Let's hope Eli is having better luck than we have," Supreme Commander said.

Back on Earth, Rex and Dania are having a conversation onboard the flight to London, England.

"So what's your superpower? I can talk to machines and generate weapons and stuff," Rex said.

"I can manipulate shadows; I can do just about anything. From summoning weapons, creatures and travelling between dimensions. My friends call me Shadow Girl," Dania answered.

"I see. Hey pilot, are we there?" Res asked.

"We're almost there. Walsh has already got a head start. So he should be there in five minutes," the pilot answered.

"We better get there fast. Otherwise, Legion might turn London into a warzone," Rex said.

In London, the Olympic Park was crowded and full of people attending the Olympics. Legion stood near the entrance to the track. He watches as the Olympians head to the track. They get ready for the race. Just before they got underway, Legion summons his minions and send out onto the track. The minions attacked everyone in sight of them as Legion walks out to the field. He murders the announcer and grab his microphone. His minions took everyone hostage and everyone is scared.

Legion speaks through the microphone. "That's better isn't it. Don't be scared, they only attack people who hesitate. My name is Legion and I'm a Dark God. Eons ago before man took his first steps. My people created nearly everything, from life to the arts and medicine. We taught every species throughout the multiverse how to survive. In the end, my grandfather Dark Sai grew tired of the Light God's favouritism towards the other races and saw the greed and injustice as a threat. So began the Infinity War. The war lasted a thousand years and he wasn't making much progress. So, he sought to end the war and remake the multiverse in his own image. Unfortunately, everything didn't go according to plan and failed. Now I'm here to pick up the pieces. Now, which one of you is Prof. Malcolm McKay?" There was silence. "If that's how you lot want to play it. Kneel!" Legion yelled.

Everyone in the crowd kneel before Legion, except for a elderly man. "I will not kneel before a tyrant," he yelled.

"Come again?" Legion said.

"I've seen tyrants like you before. I fought in the war and you don't scare me. So what if you have the power of a god. Do you think that any of these people care?" he asked.

"I'll make them care, panicking and terrified of my power. For the last time, kneel," Legion demanded.

"Never," he answered.

"So be it," Legion said.

He was about to destroy the the elderly man when the Might Rider jumped from the plane and land on the ground. The crowd looked relieved. "You know, twenty years ago. I was in London, I fought a turtle alien monster who threatened to pollute the London sky and I defeated him. Along with the Vandal Empire," the Mighty Rider said

"Nez did mention you. You must be the Mighty Rider. Tell me, how does it feel to avenge your family?" Legion said.

"At first, relieved and I grieved for twenty years. Now, I see another tyrant, taking the crowd hostage and threatening to take over the world," the Mighty Rider said.

"You misunderstood me, Rider. It's not just the world I'm after, it's the entire multiverse," Legion said. They began to fight on the field. The crowd starts to flee the scene, but Rex and Dania joined the battlefield. Rex notices Mighty Rider fighting against Legion.

"Hey, who's the Kamen Rider tribute act?" Rex asked.

"Never mind that, come on," Dania said.

They head onto the field, just as the Mighty Rider defeats Legion. "Either that was the easiest fight or you just gave up so easily," the Mighty Rider said.

Special Projects agents arrived at the scene and secured the arena. One of the agents picks Legion and places handcuffs on him. Agent Walsh then arrives onto the field. "It's not every day you get to stand on an Olympic venue." He takes a quick look at Legion. "Not so tough, are you. Get onboard the transport," Agent Walsh said.

"Something isn't right, where did his minions go?" the Mighty Rider asked.

"They vanished the moment you defeated Legion. We'll do a sweep to make sure there aren't any stragglers," Agent Walsh said.

A Special Projects agent rushes up to Walsh. "Sir, we did a quick head count of the hostages. One of them is missing. According to one of the witnesses, she saw a man fleeing the arena before the crisis began. But he got capture by those creatures," an agent said.

"Any idea who it is?" Agent Walsh asked.

"Prof. Malcolm McKay I think his name was," she answered.

Mighty Rider recognises the name. "I heard of Prof. Malcolm McKay. He's an expert on energy stabilisation. Rumour has it he's working on something big," he said.

"In any case, our suspect may know something," Agent Walsh said.

Sometime later onboard the flight back to the Yamato. Legion looks down at the ground. "Hey, are you going to socialise or not?" Rex asked.

"If you think I'm going to give all of my secrets, think again. Eli is really turning to lost causes to defend the multiverse," he said.

"You made Special Projects very desperate." The flight then felt a slight turbulence. "Is everything all right in the cockpit?" Agent Walsh asked.

"Just fine, Henry. There's a storm brewing outside. This'll make our journey back to the Yamato difficult," the pilot said.

"That's weird, the weather forecast for the Atlantic said thick cloud, but no thunderstorms," Agent Walsh said.

Legion then senses something. "Well now, whatever follows next is something I wouldn't like," Legion said.

They heard a thud on the roof and the hatch suddenly opens. Dr. Nexus flies into the plane. "Dr. Nexus, but you're dead," the Mighty Rider said.

Dr. Nexus uses his magic to free Legion to his handcuffs, grabs him and they flew out of the plane. "What's happened in there?" the pilot yelled.

"Dr. Nexus just sprang Legion out, that's what happened," Agent Walsh answered.

"Where're we now?" Dania asked.

"My guess, we're must've be flying over the New York area," Agent Walsh answered.

Rex leans forward out of the exit. "What do you think you're planning?" the Mighty Rider said.

"I can capture up to them. If we lose Legion now, we'll never recover the artefact, the missing agents and Prof. Malcolm McKay," Rex said.

"Do it, just make sure you bring both of them alive," Agent Walsh said. Rex jumps out of the plane and flies up to them. Back at Bellwood, I watched a news piece on the TV about the hostage situation. My mom walks into the lounge. "Ben, we're almost finished here. Are you okay?" she asked.

"There's something familiar about Legion, the one who orchestrated the hostage situation. But I can't put my finger on it," I said.

The doorbell rang, my mom answers it and it was a Plumber. "Pardon me, is your son home?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Mind if I can come inside." He enters the house. "I got some bad news. The Anodite home world has been invaded and fallen to the Dark Gods," he said.

"I was shocked to hear this. "What happened? Is my grandmother, Gwen or Sunny safe?" I asked.

"Gwen and Sunny are safe, but Verdona on the other hand. She stayed on the home world to buy them some time, well," the Plumber said.

I then cried. "Tell me, has Grandpa Max been informed?" I cried.

Yes he has and he's not taking the new so well. I'm sorry for your loss. Have a pleasant evening," he said.

He left the house and we're left on our own to grief for our loss. Somewhere in a forest in the New York area, Dr. Nexus and Legion crash land after jumping out of a plane. Legion is astounded by the escape. "I would never thought the Sorcerer mage would turn to the dark side," Legion said.

"I don't have time for your games, Legion. Tell me where the Gloucester Island Tablet is?" Dr. Nexus said.

"You're in no demand to ask me anything. It looks like you had your fair share of tragedy recently," Legion said.

"I lost my grandmother because of you. You're human for goodness sake and you turned your back on humanity," Dr. Nexus said.

"My human side was weak and I chose to embrace my Dark God heritage, Sorcerer Mage," Legion said.

"You threaten this galaxy and every parallel universe with war. You're toying with the principles and laws of reality. Your actions will have consequences. Haven't you learned anything from your grandfather's defeat at the end of Infinity War?" Dr. Nexus asked.

"I learned that the human race isn't perfect as I thought it was. I've seen Plumber kids murdered because they're different. What kind of a world is that?" Legion asked.

"You're changing the subject. Listen to me well, Legion." Dr Nexus said.

Just as Dr. Nexus was about finish his sentence, Rex intercepts him and tackles him in midair. Leaving Legion impressed by the silence. "I'm listening, Sorcerer Mage," Legion said. Rex and Dr. Nexus land on the ground and Rex quickly inspects him.

"Golden helmet, black super heroic costume, I get it. It's Star Wars in the Park. Luke, I am your father," Rex said.

"Do you mock me at a time of crisis?" Dr. Nexus asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Dr. Nexus shoots a bolt of lightning from his right hand. Rex absorbs it and channels it back at Dr. Nexus. Sending him flying through the trees. "You just made your first mistake. I can absorb energy and channel it back," Rex said.

Dr. Nexus then flies in. "Thanks for notifying me," Dr. Nexus said.

The two of them began to fight it out. Back in Bellwood, I comforted Grandpa Max about Verdona's death.

"I can't believe she's gone. At least Gwen managed to get off world before the fall," Max said.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," I said.

"You're right, it's just that I wished I had more time to tell her I loved her," Max said.

"I know the feeling. Kevin has got his orders. He's being shipped out to Theta Prime," I said.

"Theta Prime is a mining colony. It looks like the Plumbers have turned it into a refugee camp," Max said.

He turns the radio and finds a news bulletin in progress. "We interrupt tonight's baseball game to bring you this announcement. There's a midair breakout attempt above the New York state. Reports say that the aircraft was transporting London Games hostage mastermind, Legion to a prison when legendary superhero Dr. Nexus broke the villain out of the aircraft. We got confirmation that a kid who can generate machines is fighting the Doctor. More on this story as it follows," the radio newscaster said.

I left the Rust Bucket. "Where do you think you're going?" Max asked.

"I got a fight to break up." I used the new and improved Omnitrix to change into Jetray. "Jetray, got to go, see you soon," I said. I left and head over to New York. The fight carries on between Rex and Dr. Nexus.

"I don't know what's impressive, your impulsiveness or your stubbornness," Rex said.

"That's it!" Dr. Nexus said.

Dr. Nexus lunged into the air to launch a attack. I arrived, changed into Four Arms, dropped down and deflected Dr. Nexus's attack. Rex is relieved to see.

"Man, it's good to see a friendly face," Rex said.

Dr. Nexus then gets up. "You know him?" he asked.

"I know you're over Grandma's death. But now's not the time. Stand down," I said.

Dr. Nexus takes off the helm and reverts back to normal. "Hmm, I don't see much resemblance," Rex said.

"Now then, can one of you explain to me what this is all about?" I asked.

A day later onboard the Yamato, Legion is standing in his prison cell, looking at Eli as if he's been beaten.

"Nice cell, it's a little big for me. Although it wasn't originally designed to contain me, now isn't it," Legion said.

"Correct, it was originally meant to contain Kevin Levin if he should ever lose control of himself again." Eli shows him the big red button. "See this button here. I could press it at anytime and your cell could drop at a high altitude, say ten thousand feet at best. But I need you alive to tell me where my missing people and Prof. Malcolm McKay are," Eli said.

Eli leaves the brig and heads up to the lab. In the lab, Eli enters the lab and meets up with the others. "The tracking devices are online and ready to go. If the Gloucester Island Tablet appears on a parallel Earth, the computer should let us know," Blake said.

"Good work, Dr. Roth," Eli said.

"How's our house guest doing?" Molly asked.

"He's settling in, but as for you, Dr. Nexus. You weren't originally on my guest list," Eli said.

"I know you don't want me and that's fair. But if the balance is at stake, it's something I can't walk away from," Ken said.

"Thing is I was planning to ask your predecessor, David Nelson Robinson to join my team. But I couldn't bring myself to it because he was nearly the end of his life," Eli said.

"That's nostalgic and all, but could we get back to the matter at hand. Like figuring Legion's plan before the multiverse ends," Molly said.

"He's got Prof. Malcolm McKay held hostage somewhere," Trent said.

Blake then recognises the name and he figures something out. "Of course, they need Prof. McKay to stabilise the energy the tablet is giving out. He's been working on a new type of stabilisation unit and is currently on finding alternative energy sources," Blake said.

"I don't like where this is going," Eli said.

An agent rushes into the lab. "Sorry to interrupt, sir. The United Nations Security Council and the Intergalactic Security Council wants a report. Also, Providence has forwarded their findings about the Nanite Research and they found something interesting," the agent said.

He places the report on the table. "Hmm, I'll be in my office for a while. In meantime, you lot should probably get to know each other a little bit better," Eli said.

He leaves the lab and heads up to his office. In his office, Eli puts the United Nations Security Council and the Intergalactic Security Council on the line. "We're getting reports about a skirmish in the New York state. Is this true?" a United Nations Security Council member.

"Was, but we resolved that," Eli said.

"We're also got reports that the Anodite home world has fallen," an Intergalactic Security Council member said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. We're making progress on our end. Our Gloucester Island Tablet tracking system is online," Eli said.

"We better get results. Otherwise, this'll be a very short war," the second United Nations Security Council member said.

A light suddenly blinks at him. "Excuse me, United Nations Security Council and Intergalactic Security Council members. The Plumber Supreme Commander wants a word with me." He disconnects both councils and puts the Plumber Supreme Commander on the line. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Commander. I just heard about the Anodite home world and I'm sorry for their loss," Eli said.

"I don't like this war. One minute, we're getting reports about planets getting invaded by the Dark Gods. The next, they fall into their control. Have you managed to find the Gloucester Island Tablet?" the Plumber Supreme Commander asked.

"Not yet, but we've just gotten our tablet tracking system online," he answered.

"At least you're making progress. The Galvan scientists managed to get the Cenotaph off the Anodite home world before it fell. I got every scientist, archaeologist and engineer to decipher that thing," the Plumber Supreme Commander said.

"They better decipher that thing fast before the Dark Gods turned their attention towards Earth. Also, we've capture the mastermind behind the heist and the war," he said.

"Hmm, something's not right here. I'd be careful from here on. I'll keep you posted on any updates, Supreme Commander out," the Plumber Supreme Commander said.

He hangs up on Eli, a agent then enters the office. "I'm sorry to intrude, but we haven't made any progress on identifying Legion's real identity. We ran his face through Interpol, C.I.A, F.B.I and every law enforcement database and we haven't got a match. But we have confirmed that Legion is a Plumber kid," she said.

"Check again, but this time, you have my authorisation to use the P.K.D, but do it discreetly," Eli said.

"Yes sir," she said.

She leaves the office. Back in the lab, Ken and Agent Walsh are having a conversation, while Blake and Trent are reviewing the notes. "After we found David's body, we gave him a hero's funeral. Which was oversaw by myself, the U.S Armed Forces and the U.S Heroic Society. His ashes are interned at the Mausoleum of Heroes in Washington D.C. Right next his teammates from his Mystery Men days," Agent Walsh said.

"I appreciate what you did. David would've approved of you burying him right next to his comrades from his war days," Ken said.

"I know you got a lot to live up to. But hopefully, you can make it," Agent Walsh said.

"I'm sorry to hear of the loss of David Nelson Robinson. He was a good man and a real hero," Trent said.

"Hmm, this is weird. I've just reviewed the Nanite Project notes and there's a set of recurring numbers appearing in the programming code," Blake said.

Blake picks a whiteboard pen up and writes the numbers on the whiteboard. "Do those numbers have any purpose associate with the Nanite programming?" Ken asked.

"Apparently not," Blake answered.

"Those aren't any numbers, there're coordinates." Trent gets to a laptop and punches in the coordinates. "The coordinates don't match any known locations on Earth. Our Earth I meant," Trent said.

"What about out there in the cosmos?" Agent Walsh asked.

"It's a possibility, but I'm going to need access to satellite," Trent answered.

"I'll get you the authorisation," Agent Walsh said.

Agent Walsh picks up a telephone and rings one of the technicians up. "While at it, you might want to check every parallel Earth," Ken said.

"I'll add the search filter to the tracking system. If those coordinates show up any interesting on a parallel Earth, it'll let me know," Blake said.

In the recreation room I was chatting with Rex, catching up on old times and keeping up with each other. "Whoa, back up, you mean to tell you got a Medal of Honour for saving the world?" I asked.

"Pretty much, although I'm still mad at them for throwing my brother in The Hague," Rex said.

"Technically, he did commit a war crime. Maybe they'll work something out with him," I said.

"They better, otherwise I might consider resigning," he said.

"About the new base of yours, Providence Tower isn't it? Who came up with that idea?" I asked.

"Well, it's a reward for saving the world, plus the PR boys said it'll bring Providence much closer to the people. Not to mention the tower is running on a renewable power source, one of a kind actually," he said.

"Sounds like you had one heck of an adventure," I said.

"I don't hear you sharing your fair share of stories, Ben," he said.

"Fair enough, I stopped a would-be conqueror from destroying the universe," I said.

"You already told me that one when you first arrived on my Earth, remember?" he asked.

"Oh right, I stopped a cult from taking over the world," I answered.

"Lame," he said.

"It involved a medieval knight and an interdimensional god," I said.

"Oh come on, it sounds something like Mike Mignola would've created," he said.

Molly Granger then enters the room and sits next to them. "I hope I'm not interrupting something here, boys," she said.

"Hello beautiful, my name is Rex, I'm single and looking for a date," he flirted.

I appreciate the offer, but I'm currently seeking relationship counselling as it were," she said.

"Bummer," he said.

"Rex, you're needed in the comm room. Doc Holiday wants a word with you," a technician said over the intercom.

"I better get going," Rex said.

He leaves the room. "Now he's out of the room, I think I should introduce myself. I'm Molly Granger, we both share a mutual acquaintance with Carter Tavistock," Molly said.

"Apparently we do, how's Arrow Head doing these days?" I asked.

"He's been compromised, serving as one of Legion's followers," she answered.

"Sorry to hear that, I know he's reconciled with some old friends of his recently," I said.

"So he told me, my relationship with him has been on the rocks since I found out about the massacre," she said.

"Yeah, Gwen told me about what happened after I was cured of the Eternity Pits' brainwashing effects. I agree with Kevin, he should've been locked up for his crimes, but he didn't," I said.

"Carter is a lot of things, but he's not a killer. I just got back from Shanghai when I found out about what Carter and I was outraged. I went to the scene of the crime to see for myself the damage he caused. That night, we argued about what it means to be a Special Projects agent and a Plumber. When I raised the topic about his parents, he gave me a black eye," she said.

"He did what?" I said.

"He actually did give me a black eye. Luckily, Henry was around the area and saw what was happening. He restrained Carter and locked him up in the brig. Eli scolded him about hitting girls and massacring a branch of the Forever Knights. I then took a leave of absence to recover and I went to Venice, Italy. It was there when I encountered your cousin and her boyfriend," she said.

"Wait, my cousin and Kevin went to Venice without me," I said.

"They did, it was there when I learned what true love meant. Your cousin had this sense of delight in her eyes. So I decided to give Carter another chance and we've been attending relationship counselling sessions," she said.

"Here's a question, do you have any superpowers?" I asked.

"I'm an Anodite, much like your cousin, but I'm from a parallel Earth. My world and universe was infected by plague and I was part of a group of refugees who evacuated here to this Earth. Since then, I made home here," she said.

In the lab, Trent and Blake were debriefing Eli about what they've learned. "As you can see, the numbers that appear in the Nanite programming code have no function. But we've discovered that they're coordinates," Blake said.

"Well that's interesting, do you have idea where those coordinates lead us?" Eli asked.

"We accessed a few satellites and they turned up nothing. Then, thanks to Blake's Gloucester Island Tablet tracking system, we discovered this." Trent brings a holographic display of a parallel universe with a black hole in the middle. "It's a black hole, but it's no ordinary black hole. It's actually a gateway to the antimatter universe," Trent said.

"What? You're sure about that?" Eli said.

"I'm positive, the instruments are picking up traces of antimatter and dark energy emanating within the antimatter universe," he said.

"That's not possible. Any matter that comes into contact with antimatter normally disintegrates into energy," Blake said.

"Technically you're right, Dr. Roth. But given that the Dark and Light Gods were capable of incredible feats of science. It's possible that they've created something to withstand the antimatter universe's side effects." A bleeping noise goes off. "What was that?" Eli asked.

"I don't believe it, the dark energy signature is gone," Blake answered.

"Whatever was inside the antimatter universe is gone? I get the feeling the Dark Gods were there to pick something up," Trent said.

"I knew Legion was up to something when we caught him. So the question here is: what was inside the antimatter universe that the Dark Gods want so badly?" Eli wondered.

In the brig, Dania walks up to the cell where Legion is being held. "Ah, the Shadow, I don't suppose you come here to kill me, are you?" Legion said.

"I would like to, but as a thief, it's not the way. I lost my world because of you," Dania said.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"It was blocking my view of Venus. I take it you not one for a sense of humour. Why are you here?" he asked.

"To look down on the man who destroyed so many lives," she answered.

"Well it's not much, Dania La Cosa. I know everything about you. A thief who steals artefacts from the rich and donates them to the museums. You must've made a lot of enemies during your lifetime. There's one enemy who will always haunt your life: your father. We have something in common, we both hate our families. You, your father, me, my paternal grandfather," he said.

"Why do you hate your paternal grandfather?" she asked.

"He was a weak man, like my father. Both of them were Plumbers, defending ideals that weren't theirs. In time, my grandfather wanted to mould me in his own image. He said it was to protect me from the truths of the world. To which I learned of six years ago when I first met Ben Tennyson, but that is another story for another time," he answered.

"So you do know him?" she asked.

"Did, that was a lifetime ago. I should thank you for bringing the monster onboard," he said.

"What does he mean?" she asked a guard.

"That's not good. Colonel, we got a situation. Legion has revealed his game plan. He's planning to use Blake Roth to break out of prison. Keep him in the lab," the agent said on his radio.

"I'm on my way," she said. Dania then leaves the brig and heads back up to the lab.

"Now the endgame begins," Legion said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Hope

On Theta Prime, engineers, scientists and archaeologists are working around the clock to decipher the Cenotaph. The Plumber Supreme Commander enters the tent where the Cenotaph is. "Well, any progress so far?" he asked.

"The Cenotaph is a million years old and we've managed to decipher sixty five per cent of it so far. The literal translation means 'the light will perish the darkness at the Twilight of the Gods'. It's not much," Azmuth said.

"Hmm, years ago when I stationed on Earth, I saw what the Gloucester Island Tablet was capable of. The thing pumped out more dark energy than any power source I've seen. And yet, the Cenotaph isn't pumping out light energy. Hmm, curious, keep up the good work," he said.

"Don't worry, you'll get your results, soon," Azmuth said.

The aide-de-camp then enters the tent. "Sir, another ship has just landed. It's the reinforcements," he said.

They both left the tent and head over to the ship. "What's the latest intel so far?" he asked.

"The intelligence department says that progress has been slow, but they did detect a lot of comm chatter in the Andromeda Galaxy. The Dark Gods have been spotted there," the aide answered.

"This is an unusual turn of events. The Andromeda Galaxy remained untouched for over a millennia, why go there now. Still, it wouldn't hurt to send some Plumbers to toughen up the borders there." They arrived at ship, the hatch opens up and a group of Plumbers get into formation in front of the commander. "At ease, continue." A Magister walks up to him as the other Plumber's head to their tents. "I see you been to Earth," he said.

"With Plumber shortages going around since the war began. We have to call on the reserve unit, including a thousand reserves from Earth. At least forty per cent are Plumber kids," she said.

"Fair enough," he said.

"We've been getting reports of skirmishes around this sector," she said.

"It means they're after the Cenotaph. Time is against us," he said.

Kevin meets up Gwen. "Well now, this is a surprise," Gwen said.

"At least it's a change of scenery. Our Plumber badges started flashing after you left for the Anodite home world. It was a call to arms, so I grabbed the next ship and headed over to Theta Prime. I've heard what happened to the home world and your grandma, I'm sorry," Kevin said.

"You have no idea what I witnessed," Gwen said.

Azmuth then walks up to him. "At times like these, it's good to see a friendly face," he said.

"What're you doing here, Azmuth?" Kevin asked.

"I'm part of the science team, studying the Cenotaph for any clue to help us end the war," he answered.

A scientist buzzes him on his radio. "Azmuth, we got a situation. Sunny just entered the tent and something is happening with the Cenotaph," a scientist said.

They rushed over to the tent and witness Sunny absorbing something from the Cenotaph. "Listen to me, time is running out. They'll be here soon, you must stop the Dark Gods from unleashing the Final Imperative," Sunny said.

One she absorbed the energy; she reverted back to normal and falls into a coma. "What just happened?" Gwen asked.

"I have no idea," Kevin said.

"It did give us a clue about what the Dark Gods are planning and I don't like it," Azmuth said.

Gwen then senses something and she recognises it. "Oh no, the Dark Gods are here and they want the Cenotaph," she said.

"Then I'm afraid Theta Prime has been compromised. Start packing everything up and secure the Cenotaph," Azmuth said.

The Plumber Supreme Commander enters the tent. "Dark Gods have been sighted near the camp. Get every relating to the Cenotaph onboard a ship and head to Earth. I got a feeling Earth will be their next target," the Plumber Supreme Commander said.

"What about you, sir?" Kevin asked.

"I'll join you shortly. Now get going," he yelled. They then teleport onto a ship and it left Theta Prime. They watched in horror as Theta Prime falls to the Dark Gods.

"Hang on, Ben. We're coming, I promise," Gwen said to herself.

Back on Earth, onboard the Yamato, Dania and a agent enter the lab. "Sir, we got some bad news. Legion has revealed his breakout plan," the agent said.

"He's planning to use Blake to break him out," Dania said.

"That's not possible, is it?" Trent asked.

Blake then gets a headache and screams out in pain. "Dr. Roth, what's wrong?" Eli asked.

"Someone is inside my head," Blake answered.

Ken puts the helmet on and he transforms into Dr. Nexus. "It's Legion, he's trying to unleash the Gauntlet via telepathy," Dr. Nexus said.

Trent notices something wrong with Blake's right hand. "Oh no, his right hand is starting to crystallise. You got to control the transformation, Blake. Keep the Gauntlet under control," Trent said.

Then, they heard an explosion, the alarms go off and the ship begins to descend. Eli gets to an intercom. "We just heard an explosion, what's happened?" Eli asked.

"We're under attack; an enemy ship has been spotted on the main deck. It's the Dark Gods; they opened fire on both the starboard and port side engines. If we don't get those engines back online, the Yamato could crash into a nearby town or city," an agent said.

Trent uses his morpher to transform into the Mighty Rider. "I'm heading to the starboard engine room," the Mighty Rider said.

Blake transforms into a seven foot tall crystallised gauntlet wearing monster known as The Gauntlet. "I'm taking this fight to the hangar bay," Dr. Nexus said. Nexus teleports himself and The Gauntlet to the hangar bay.

"Rex, since you're closest to the port engine room. Get down there and get the engine online," Eli said over the intercom.

"I'm on it," Rex said.

"Dania, get down to the hangar bay and providing Dr. Nexus some support." Dania teleports herself to the hangar bay. "I'm heading to the bridge," Eli said.

Eli then makes his way to the bridge. In the recreation room, Ben and Molly felt the explosion. "What was that?" I asked.

"Oh no, both the starboard and port engines are offline," Molly answered.

Agent Walsh then enters the room. "It's the Dark Gods, they're launching an offensive against us," Agent Walsh said.

"No doubt to break Legion out of prison. I'll head down to the brig to make he stays there," I said.

Another agent enters the room. "Henry, Carter has been spotted among the invasion force," she said.

"Get to the brig, Ben. I'll handle my boyfriend," Molly said. We left the room and went off in separate directions. In the hangar bay, Dr. Nexus and Dania engage the Gauntlet in a fight.

"Listen to me, Dr. Roth. This isn't you, you can control and you can fight it," Dr. Nexus said.

The Gauntlet roars at that suggestion. "He's not listening," Dania said.

"We need to tire him out. The less time the Gauntlet stays angry, the chance he might revert back to his normal self. Listen to me carefully, Dania. I need you to buy me some time," he said.

"To do what?" she asked.

"I'm conjuring a mental block spell. It should block out all forms of telepathic control. It should free Blake from Legion's control," he answered.

"I get it. One diversion, coming right up," she said. She then engages the Gauntlet in a fight. In the starboard engine room, the Mighty Rider arrives to find the room badly damaged.

"Colonel, it's bad, the starboard engine room is a wreck, but the engine is still intact," the Mighty Rider said.

"No kidding, I just made it to the bridge and I already got both the starboard and port engine rooms on visual," Eli said over the intercom.

"The damage isn't that bad. I'll begin repairing the damage. I hope a Dark God doesn't sneak up on me," he said. The Mighty Rider gets to work repairing the then starboard engine. Outside the port engine room, Rex arrives and finds a group of Special Projects agents in the midst of a fire fight.

"What's happening?" Rex asked.

"The port engine room is crawling with those creatures. Every time when I attempt to retake the room, more of them show up," a agent answered.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." Rex storms into the room and defeats the creatures with ease. "Eli, if you can hear, we've recapture the port engine room," Rex said.

"Nice work, the Mighty Rider is already making repairs to the starboard engine. I'll patch him through," Eli said over the intercom.

"You made it to the port engine room, Rex. Good, I'm going to give you a simple verbal guide to repair the port engine. But you're going have to do as I say," the Mighty Rider said over the intercom.

In the armoury, Molly arrives to find Carter there, raiding the weapons caches. "Figures I would find you here. Ever since you joined Special Projects, you wanted at least one confiscated weapon from here," she said.

"I do," he said.

Carter fires an arrow at Molly, but she deflects it and the two of them begin to fight. Back in the hangar, both the Gauntlet and Dania are exhausted from the fight. "I think the Gauntlet is exhausted." The Gauntlet then collapses onto the floor and reverts back to Blake Roth. "And he's back to normal," Dania said.

"Hold Blake steady while I place the mental blocks on," Dr. Nexus said.

Dr. Nexus places his fingertips on Blake's head and performs a mental block spell on him. Onboard the bridge, Eli looks on as the invaders do damage to the Yamato. "At least one problem is solved, but getting those engines is a priority," Eli said.

"We're working as fast as we can," Rex said over the intercom.

A technician arrives. "Sir, we got the results about Legion's identity and you're not going to like it," he said.

The technician hands Eli the report and he isn't surprised. "Donovan, you son of a gun. Where's Ben heading?" Eli asked.

"According the surveillance cameras, he's heading to the brig," a agent answered.

"Patch me through to the intercom near the brig." I was near the room when Eli calls me. "Ben, listen to me. You're walking into a trap, Legion isn't who he is, his real name is," Eli said over the intercom. There was static and it broke off.

I enter the brig to find Legion standing there. "This ends now, Legion." I used the Omnitrix to change into Spider-Monkey. "Spider-Monkey!" I leaped into the cell to find it was a illusion. Legion sneaks up behind me, attacks me and press the Omnitrix to revert me back to my normal form. "How did you do that?" I asked.

Legion presses the button to close the cell door. "Please, my race studied every known Galvan technology and their weaknesses. You know, I should really thank you because you given everything I needed in order to create my master plan: the Final Imperative. You brought all these people together and this is result: total utter chaos," Legion said.

"They came together because you threaten both this universe and every parallel universe with war," I said.

"Really, we both know that's a lie. You're the one who's threatening everyone with war. Didn't Eli tell you the reason why he brought his little team together? It was to defeat you: the big bad wolf," he said.

I was enraged by what he said. "That's not true! It's a lie!" I yelled in anger.

"Six years later and you still haven't changed," he said.

I calmed down and notice something. "Wait, who are you?" I asked.

I'm surprised you haven't remembered. You, your grandpa and your cousin, Gwen isn't it came to visit me and my grandpa at his proposed underwater theme park. We had such adventure together. After you lot had left, my grandpa told me truth, about who my mother was and more importantly, who my maternal grandfather is," he answered.

I began to cry after I deduced his identity. "No, it can't be, Edwin GrandSmith. Oh man, what've you become," I cried.

"Much more, I'm uploading a image of every villain you fought, both past and present into you head and making you see the lives you destroyed while wearing the Omnitrix," Legion said.

He telepathically uploads images of every life I destroyed since I first wore the Omnitrix. I started to feel guilty about the things I've done and cried even more. Legion presses the red button. "Activate fail safes, cell drop is about in engage," the computer said.

"Wait, Eddie, don't do this! There's still good in you, don't do it!" I yelled.

"Drop will commence in 5...4...3...2...1." The hatch opens up and the cell drops down from a high altitude. "Drop complete," the computer said.

Legion turns around to find Agent Walsh standing there, holding a blaster in his hands. "So that's your secret identity, huh? I was hoping for better, but who would've thought the grandson of industrialist Donovan GrandSmith was the big bad," Agent Walsh said.

"You seem disappointed," Legion said.

"Maybe, but I know what you did to Ben Tennyson was wrong. You may lead the Dark Gods now. But what would happen if they fall," Agent Walsh said.

"I doubt that'll happen," he said.

"We'll see. You see this blaster right here in my hands. It was made from some tech Special Projects salvaged after the end of the Highbreed War," Agent Walsh said.

"You think a blaster will harm me? I'm a demi-god," Legion said.

Agent Walsh fires the blaster and it sends Legion flying through a wall. "Hmm, so that's what it does," he said.

Agent Walsh is stabbed from behind by Nez. "That was foolish of you, mortal." Agent Walsh collapses onto the floor, bleeding really badly. "Time for us to disappear," she said.

Nez and Legion disappeared off the Yamato. Back in the armoury, Molly and Carter continued to fight when Dania intervenes and punches Carter in the face, rendering him unconscious. "Thanks Dania," Molly said.

"Don't mention it. There's been skirmish in the hangar with the Gauntlet, but I and Dr. Nexus dealt. Blake's already in the med bay," Dania said.

Molly checks Carter's pupils. "The brainwashing seems to wear off. Help me get him to the med bay," Molly said.

They picked Carter up and carried him to the med bay. On the bridge, Eli monitors the situation and notices a change in tactics. "They're falling back. How're we doing in the starboard and port engine rooms?" Eli asked.

"We're good to go," the Mighty Rider answered over the intercom.

"Same here, a restart is needed in order to get both engines online," Rex said over the intercom.

Whatever you two going to do, do it fast. If our estimates our correct, we could crash into Omaha, Nebraska," Eli said.

The engines come online. "Both starboard and port engines are online," the computer said.

"Helmsman, pull us up," Eli yelled.

The helmsman pulls the Yamato up and the ship is safely back in the air. "Our current altitude stands at five thousand feet," the helmsman said. The crews cheers in joy to learn that they save the Yamato.

"Helmsman, you have the bridge. I want a damage report in my office, I'll be the brig. Tell the other heroes to assemble in the war room when they're ready." Eli leaves the bridge and heads over to the brig. Inside, he finds Agent Walsh wounded. "Oh no, Henry!" He rushes over to Agent Walsh. "This does not look good," Eli said.

"Tell me something I don't know," Agent Walsh said.

"And Tennyson, where is he?" he asked.

"Gone, Legion push the button and the cell dropped," Agent Walsh answered.

A medic team enters the room. "We got another one." Two of the medics get Henry onto a stretcher and carried him over to the med bay. "The med bay is getting full with wounded. If we don't get to dry-dock sometime, then I'm afraid things will get worse," the medic said.

"Helmsman, set a course to San Diego. We're heading to dry dock," Eli ordered.

"Right away, sir," the helmsman said over the intercom. In the med bay, Carter regains consciousness and finds himself handcuffed to the bed with Molly sitting at his bedside.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Carter asked.

"Not as much seeing you back to your normal senses," Molly answered.

She gives him the key to the handcuffs and Carter uses it to free himself. "While I was brainwashed, how many agents did I kill?" Carter asked.

"Don't even go there, it wasn't you. I don't suppose you know where Dr. Finn Turner and Prof. Malcolm McKay are?" she asked.

"No, Legion erased that part when I became free. I take it Eli has managed to put his superhero team together?" he asked.

"Yep and he wants us in the war room. That reminds me, we need to wake the other patient," she answered.

"The other patient?" Molly points here finger at Blake. "Oh, I don't know what's worse. The fact we suffered a near defeat at the hands of the Dark Gods or that we got a ticking time bomb on the ship," he said.

"Come on." Molly and Carter walked over to Blake's bed. "Hey, Blake, wake up," she said.

Blake then wakes up. "What happened? Oh no, I lost control again, didn't I?" Blake asked.

"Yep, fortunately Dr. Nexus and Dania were there to calm you down. Luckily, Nexus place some mental blocks to prevent anyone from taking control of your mind again," she answered.

"Remind me to thank him later," Blake said.

Blake gets up and they head over to the war room. In the war room, Eli looks down at his desk as Molly, Blake and Carter with Trent, Ken, Dania and Rex waiting for them.

"We nearly suffered defeat today, but we prevailed. First to some bad news, Henry Walsh is in critical condition and so are at least a few agents," Eli said.

"I take it there's worse news?" Trent answered.

"There is, just before Ben went to confront Legion. We've got new intel regarding Legion's true identity, his real name is Edwin GrandSmith," Eli answered.

Eli brings up Edwin's profile on the holographic display and the team is stunned to learn of this. "You got to be kidding me, he's a human kid?" Molly asked.

"Not just any kid, a Plumber kid," Carter answered.

Trent then realises something. "There's only one way you could've learned of his identity: you used the P.K.D," Trent said.

Carter is angry to hear of this. "What? You said you weren't going to use that database," Carter said.

"Do you think I have a choice? With the multiverse and the galaxy at war, what would you do? I know I had reservations about using the P.K.D," Eli said.

"I'm lost here, what is the P.K.D?" Ken asked.

"My late grandfather had a lot of regrets, developing the P.K.D is one of them," Trent answered.

"P.K.D stands for Plumber Kid Database. When the first Plumber children were born in the sixties, it caused a panic within the government. So, to create some kind of failsafe and to prevent World War Three, Trent's grandfather, Miles Mason and a group of computer scientists developed a database known as the Plumber Kid Database to keep the Plumber Kids in line," Eli said.

"Wait; is my sister and her boyfriend on that database?" Ken asked.

"Yes," Eli answered.

Ken puts the helm on, transforms into Dr. Nexus and telekinetically throttles Eli. Carter and Rex stand firm, ready to fight.

"Ken, stand down!" Molly yelled.

"Do you have any idea what you done? You completely invaded their privacy," an enraged Dr. Nexus said.

"Don't you think I already know that? I only used it once and that was today. I know you're upset about losing your grandmother and Ben," Eli said.

Dr. Nexus lets go, takes off the helm and reverts back to normal. "What happened to Ben?" Ken asked.

"He went to confront Edwin in the brig when he got ambushed. Legion pushed the button and the prison cell dropped a few thousand feet in the air. Your cousin was inside that cell," he answered.

"I take it Legion escaped?" Trent asked.

"He did, but Henry went to stop him and he got stabbed," he answered.

Molly is shocked to hear this. "He got stabbed, how bad is it?" she asked.

"He's critical at the moment," he said.

"Sir, we've arrived in San Diego and we're touching down in the docks," the helmsman said over the intercom.

"Good work, after what happened today. You lot have earned a little shore leave," he said. The Yamato lands in the water of the San Diego docks, the team leaves the ship.

Rex witnesses some of the agents unloading the wounded onto transport "I find it hard to believe that this happened within the last two days," Rex said.

"I know how you feel. We risked a lot to save the Yamato from crashing. Right now, I'm worried about Ken," Trent said.

"I don't about you guys, but I'm staying to help whenever can with the wounded," Molly said.

"I'll join you," Dania said.

The two of them head back to the ship. "Well, since we're in San Diego, I know a good cafe where we can get some of the best lattes. It's the least I can do after what happened," Carter said.

"Likewise, kid," Blake said.

Blake, Rex, Trent and Carter get into a jeep. Ken stands on the other side and listens to the radio. "There's been a crash of sorts near Omaha, Nebraska. An object fell out of the sky and it crashed on farmland. Witnesses have said they seen Ben Tennyson inside the object, but he escaped before the object crashed by changing into Big Chill. After that, he flew east," the radio newscaster said.

"At least he made it," Carter said.

"I want to make sure. Knowing him, he's already made it home. But that battle and the revelation that Edwin GrandSmith is Legion is taking a toll on his mind. I won't abandon you lot," Ken said.

"Then go," Trent said.

Ken puts the helmet on, becomes Dr. Nexus and teleports back to the Bellwood. He makes back home to find Gwen, Kevin and Max tending to Sunny. Ken takes off the helm and reverts back to his normal self.

"I didn't know you here," Ken said.

"We got back a hour ago. We saw the news footage of that battle, did you?" Gwen asked.

"I'm fine, but we lost a lot of good people," Ken said.

"You everything you could. Ben is also here, I tried to talk him, but he completely ignored me. Which is strange," Max said.

"When I try to read his mind, all kept seeing was the images, the lives he destroyed. What happened up there?" Gwen asked.

"Legion did this do him. Where are mom and dad?" Ken asked.

"They're gone, with Sandra and Carl to help out at the Plumber Refugee Centre. The Battle of Theta Prime was bad," she answered.

"It could've gotten a lot worse," Kevin said.

"I should've known Legion would launch a double offensive. We need to talk, I got something to tell you," Ken said.

"I'll be here tending to Sunny," Kevin said.

Ken, Gwen and Max walked into the dining room and they sat down at the dining room table. "You wanted to tell us something," Gwen said.

"It's regarding Legion's true identity, his real name is Edwin GrandSmith," Ken said.

Gwen was shocked to hear this; she reads my mind and begins to cry. "I don't believe it, why?" she cried.

"You don't seem surprised, Grandpa," Ken said.

"I had my suspicions for years. Donovan took a huge risk raising Edwin by himself. Edwin's birth was controversial among the Plumber chain of command. Weeks after he was born, I, Eli, Donovan and a group of us attended a meeting the Supreme Commander's predecessor to discuss what to do with the boy. Some of them were in favour of executing him, ending the threat once and for all," Max said.

"I take it the meeting didn't go well?" Ken asked.

"No it didn't, it created a rift among us. Donovan raised Edwin on his own, while I and Eli left the Plumber Corp," he answered.

"You knew this day would come and now Edwin has become one of the greatest threats the galaxy has ever faced," Ken said.

Gwen is angered by what I said. "How could you say that? He's a friend, we should at least try to help him," she yelled.

"I've seen what he's become. He's no longer a human being, Edwin is becoming more powerful by the minute," Ken yelled.

"Enough, both of you," I yelled.

I then enter the room and sat down. "At least you're recovery. The psychic scarring will take time to heal," Ken said.

"Where's the Yamato?" I asked.

"Currently docked in San Diego, unloading the wounded and making repairs," Ken said.

"I guess we all need to get out for some fresh air," I said.

"I agree with you. There's something I like, how was it you found out about Legion's true identity?" Max asked.

"Eli used the P.K.D," Ken asked.

Max is stunned to hear this. "I know Eli for a number of years. There is no way he would use that database unless it's emergency," Max said.

"What's a P.K.D?" Gwen asked.

Kevin then enters the room. "It stands for Plumber Kid Database. It's a database containing the names, the addresses and abilities of every known Plumber kid on the planet. And the biggest violation of privacy of known history," Kevin answered.

"Wait." Gwen realises something. "Don't tell me mine and Kevin's names are on that database?" Gwen asked.

"They are, according to what Eli told me. It was created as a deterrent to prevent any Plumber kid from overthrowing the government or starting World War Three," Ken answered.

"And they thought we knew better," Kevin said.

"How could they assume that? Our attentions are good and we mean no harm," Gwen said.

"Tell that to other politicians," Kevin said.

"So what now?" Gwen asked.

"I'm ready to head back now, Ken," I answered.

Ken puts the helm back on, transforms into Dr. Nexus and teleports himself and Ben to San Diego.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

A Calm Before The Storm

Eli sits down at his desk in his office and opens the comm channel with the United Nations Security Council.

"Sorry it took so long to establish a clear communication channel," Eli said.

"We saw the footage of the attack. It could've got a lot worse," the first United Nations Security Council member said.

"And now we received word that several Plumber ships have landed in Bellwood," the second United Nations Security Council member said.

"Those guys have faced some of the toughest battles in this war so far. Also, the mastermind behind the attack, Legion has escaped," Eli said.

"What?!" a third United Nations Security Council member said.

"With him loose, Earth is in constant danger," another member said.

"Don't worry; we're working on a plan to capture him. That'll be all." He hangs the United Nations Security Council up. "If this is the end of days, then Legion sure picked the right week to do it," Eli said to himself.

A agent then enters the office. "Sir, Ben and Ken are back and so is the others," he said.

"Tell them to assemble in the war room." They both leave the office. In the war room, Eli enters the room to find the group already there. "I know I made some bad calls recently and I want to apologise for that. I know it uncalled for me to use the P.K.D, but when this is over. I'll put in a word to those politicians to decommission the database," Eli said.

"You don't owe us an apology, Colonel," Trent said.

"And we'll hold you to that," I said.

"It's good to see you recovered, Ben. Before we took shore leaves, there's one I forgot to mention. I forgot to tell you lot the reason why I set up the Guardian Initiative. Years before I founded Special Projects. I was a Plumber, working in deep space with one of the best Plumbers, my partner and my best friend, Devin Levin. Before his death and my resignation from the Plumber Corp, he came up with the idea to bring together a group of remarkable people and they'll fight the battles that humanity or the Plumbers could," Eli said.

"Who knew that Kevin's dad was responsible for creating the Guardians," I said.

"In the end, he finally got he wanted as it were," Eli said.

A agent enters the room. "Sorry to intrude, Plumber Supreme Commander wants a word with you, Colonel," he said.

"Excuse me for a moment," Eli said.

He leaves the room. "Now that he's out of the room. We need to figure out Legion's next move," Rex said.

"That could be difficult because he and the Dark Gods could be anywhere," Trent said.

"During your time knowing Eddie. Did he tell you any specific?" Carter said.

"Any clue you can provide may gives us a slight idea to what Legion is planning," Molly said.

"It just came back to me, all right," I said.

"We know he stole the Gloucester Island Tablet, kidnapped both Dr. Finn Turner and Prof. Malcolm McKay and stole something from the antimatter universe." Blake brings up a holographic display of the items that Legion stole. "This is everything we know he has stolen," Blake said.

Molly notices something on the display. "I hate to ask, but what's that huge chunky computer thingy?" Molly asked.

"That would be the energy stabilisation unit Prof. McKay is working on. The problem he had is that he couldn't find a suitable energy source to power it up," Blake answered.

As they talked on, I tried to remember the time I and Gwen spent with Edwin. Meanwhile, on the parallel Earth where Rex is from, Providence technicians are busy maintaining the tower's security systems. "Is there a problem with the systems?" White Knight asked.

"All systems check out," the first technician answered.

Dr. Holiday enters the room and places a file on the desk. "This is the latest report from Rex. Everything checks out and the revelation the research has revealed has still gotten me on edge," she said.

"The Consortium was manipulated to an extent. I wonder what else Special Projects haven't revealed. Has Bobo and Six come back yet?" he asked.

"They should here in the," she answered.

"The next few seconds," Legion said.

He and the rest of the Dark Gods enter the room and threw the unconscious bodies of Six and Bobo onto the ground. White Knight grabs his gun and aims it at them. "Who are you and what've you done to them?" he asked.

"I just rendered them unconscious, that's all. They put up a fight when we met in the lobby. Now then, drop your weapon," Legion ordered.

"Unlikely," he said.

White Knight opens fire on Legion and he grabs the bullet. "Interesting thing, bullets are. It usually takes a bullet start an unexpected event." He drops the bullet. "You thought you kill me with a bullet, a demi-god bent on universal domination. Grab him." Two of the minions grab White Knight and Legion walks slowly towards Dr. Holiday. "As for you Rebecca, I have so much use for you," Legion said.

She's terrified of him. "Stay back, I'm warning you," she yelled.

"Hush, this won't hurt a bit." He places his hand on her shoulder and brainwashes her. "Everyone, start getting the equipment up and running. Machinus, you take command while I go through the transformation process," he said.

"Of course, my lord," Machinus said.

Legion uses his powers to encase himself in a cocoon of pure energy. Back on my Earth, I sat on the main deck, watching the pier when Azmuth teleported in. "It looks like you've seen worse for wear," he said.

"It's good to see another friendly face. It's like my life is coming back to me," I said.

"Likewise, Tennyson. I heard about Edwin and I'm sorry," he said.

"Did you know about Edwin?" I asked.

"Not in the slightest, although I did pick a trace of dark energy on your when we first met all those years. But it wore off when you left," he said.

"I take it you're here on Earth for a reason?" I asked.

"I'm part of a Plumber convoy, we evacuated to Bellwood after Theta Prime was levelled," he answered.

"I don't like this war, for each defeat, it feels like I'm losing my humanity," I said.

"How could you say that? From time to time, I've seen you beaten the odds. Even in the darkest hour, you never gave up," Azmuth said.

"How can you beat something with god like power?" I asked.

"I don't know, I never done it before. In time, these people you got onboard will look to you for guidance and they'll look up to you for inspiration. I know you can beat him, you got to believe. There's another reason why I'm here." Azmuth then reconfigures the Omnitrix. "There, you got access to the master control program. You're going to need it in order to defeat the Dark Gods. See you on the other side, Tennyson," he said.

Azmuth teleports back to Bellwood, I stood up as Carter comes on deck. "Who was that you were talking to?" Carter said.

"Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix," I answered.

"Oh, just to let you know. The technicians are almost finished making the repairs and we're leaving in five," Carter said.

They head back inside as the Yamato takes off and heads back into the sky. In the war room, Trent and Blake are going over the findings so far. "Hey Ben, did you manage to remember anything?" Blake asked.

"Unfortunately no," I answered.

"Pity," Blake said.

"You did everything you could. I'm surprised to learn that the scientists who have been involved in studying the tablet for years were either went insane or died," Trent said.

"Special Project has encountered this problem, so they decided to shield the thing from driving our scientists insane," Molly said.

"Ever since the heist, Legion has become more unpredictable. It does make me wonder if this is all an act to him," Rex said.

Suddenly, something snapped in my head and I remember something. "Wait a minute, that's it. I remember what Eddie once told me. He wanted to be an actor when he grew up. The hostage crisis in London was a rehearsal for him. The breakout and the attack attempt on the Yamato was a preview night. So the question is, where's the show going to be held?" I wondered.

"Tyrants like Legion do often see themselves as a performer. But there's another problem, the scientists haven't figured out what the tablet does," Trent said.

"I think there's a reference to that in one of the reports." Blake picks the report up. "Here it is: Private Mosley found a relic on Gloucester Island, a tablet so old that it's not Japanese. Mosley touched the tablet, a portal opened and a creature came through. It took ten men to kill the creature, but when Mosley touched it again, the portal closed. Before it closed, Mosley caught a glimpse of a huge crimson red planet in the dimension. Later, Mosley described the planet was pulling toward them," Blake read.

Ken then realises something. "Wait, can the energy stabilisation unit Prof. McKay was working on can be converted into an energy amplification device?" Ken asked.

"It can do both actually, Prof. McKay once stated that not only the unit can stabilise energy, but it can also amplify it on a safe level," Blake answered.

Ken walks up to a whiteboard and begins drawing something out. "From what the report is describing, it looks like Dark Genesis; the Dark God home world is coming through. The planet itself is a thousand times the size of an average planet." Ken finishes drawing the equation on the whiteboard. "I know what he's planning. Legion is planning to use the Gloucester Island Tablet to bring Dark Genesis into the multiverse," Ken said.

"But that's impossible, look at the size of the tablet, it's huge," Molly said.

"It's possible that whatever the Dark Gods retrieved from the antimatter universe must've been used to reveal the tablet's true form," Trent said.

"There's still one problem, where on Earth is he going to find a suitable power source. The source will have to be continuous, otherwise the system will crash," Blake said.

It snapped and I remembered something. "That son of a gun, I know where he's going to get the power source. He's heading to Providence Tower," I said.

"Oh no, if he uses the tower's power source, it could bring the end of all things." Rex leaves the war room and heads into the comm room. Inside, he grabs a headset and speaks. "Holiday, hello, anybody," Rex said.

He was frustrated as we entered the room. "Legion's already there," Carter said.

"Then we have no time to lose. Has Special Projects developed a Universal Gate that's capable of sending a jet through?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's in the hangar bay," Molly said.

"All right then, Molly, Carter, get us the coordinates to the parallel Earth where Rex is from, a jet and access to the Universal Gate." Molly and Carter then head down to the hangar bay. "Everyone, suit up," I said. In the hangar bay, Molly and Carter arrived and Molly goes to the gate technician.

"Hey Molly, what brings you down here?" he asked.

"We need access to the Universal Gate," she answered.

The technician notices Carter boarding his jet. "He doesn't have authorisation," he said.

"And neither do I." She gives him a piece of paper with the coordinates. "Punch in these coordinates, now," she said.

"You two will be court-martialled for this," he said.

"Look, out there somewhere is a tyrant, waiting to unleash a Dark God invasion force onto a parallel Earth. Do it," she demanded.

The technician gives in as he notices Carter powering the jet up. "I'm so going to regret this," he said.

"No you won't," she said.

The technician powers the gate up. "Hangar Bay Universal Gate is online," the computer said.

In Eli's office, Eli is coordinating the counterforce to deal with the Dark Gods when an agent bursts in. "Sorry to burst in, sir. But we got a unauthorised takeoff in the hangar and use of a Universal Gate," he said.

Eli looks out his window and sees us getting onboard the jet. "They got it," Eli said.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Tell the helmsman to get the Yamato to Bellwood," Eli ordered.

Onboard the jet, we boarded the craft and strapped ourselves in. "I assume you got a plan worked, Tennyson. Otherwise, it'll be a short war," Carter said.

"Don't worry; I usually just make this stuff up as I go along. Now then, it's time for us to save New York," I said.

Carter drives the jet into position, takes off and flies through the Universal Gate. On the other side, we arrived in New York and flew into the city. "Well Blake, tell us some good news?" I asked.

Blake gets his laptop out and he powers it up. "I'm picking up a huge dark energy spike coming from a nearby office tower," Blake answered.

He shows them the map. "There, that's where Providence Tower is," Rex said.

"So what now?" Dr. Nexus asked.

"Carter, open the hatch. I'm going to have some words with the new tenants. In the meantime, find a safe landing zone." I used the Omnitrix to change into Jetray, Carter opens the hatch and I flew out of the jet. I made my way over to Providence Tower and I find the machine already activated. "It's lot bigger than it was in the blueprints," I said to myself.

Dr. Finn Turner and Prof. Malcolm McKay walk up to greet me. "Magnificent, isn't it. Six years of research has finally paid off," Malcolm said.

"Oh man, you two really are brainwashed. Well then, time to destroy this thing and go home," I said.

I fired blasts into the machine, but it didn't make a dent. "The unit is shielded, you can't break it," Finn said.

I revert back to my normal self and we made our way into the tower. Inside, I entered the office suite to discover a cocoon is there and a group of Dark Gods were waiting for me.

"Ah, I see our pawn has made it. We really should thank you for your contributions to the Dark God cause," Machinus said.

"I'm no one's pawn. Nice office, a shame about the cocoon. I take it Eddie's inside?" I asked.

"He is, soon, Dark Sai will rise and lead us to victory," Nez answered.

"So I was right, Dark Sai is using him as a host. What kind of grandfather would do that to his own grandson?" I asked.

"One that is determinate to restore the multiverse in his own image," Machinus answered.

"Right, along the way, you brought together The Guardians," I said.

"The who?" Machinus asked.

"The Guardians, it's what we call ourselves. The Multiverse's Greatest Heroes type thing. Also, you managed to make every one of us angry," I said.

"That's been the plan all along," Nez said.

"Let's do a headcount, there's the tokusatsu legend who defeated a empire twenty years ago. The Sorcerer Mage who stopped countless threats in the last five thousand years. There's the kid who can generate machines at will. An Anodite who is from a parallel Earth. A joint Plumber/Special Projects agent who's a skilled archer and a thief who can manipulate shadows," I said.

"We have an army," Machinus said.

"We have a Gauntlet and there's me. There's one other person who made angry and his name is Henry Walsh," I said.

"You little group doesn't scare us," Nez said.

"We'll see about that. When this is over, there'll be nothing left," I said.

"That's the general idea," Machinus said.

"You lot don't get it, there'll be no parallel Earths, no other life forms, no purpose. Is that how you see your new multiverse, filled with Dark Gods and no other races," I said.

"We'll make slaves out of the other races once this is over. Now then, surrender peacefully," Nez said.

"If there's one thing you should learn about us Guardians and that's we don't surrender that easily," I said.

"He knew you would say that. So we taken a hostage as leverage," Machinus said.

The minions bring in Verdona and I was outraged. "You cowards, how dare you use my grandma as a hostage!" I shouted.

"He was right about you, you all about anger and no sense. Now surrender," Machinus said.

"Never, we'll stop you and I will rescue my grandma. We don't give up, not now, not ever," I said.

I dived out of the window, changed into Big Chill and flew out of there. "After him, start the machine and bring in the fleet," Machinus ordered.

Portals began to open up in the sky as I escaped Providence Tower. A invasion force is seen coming through the portals and I landed on the ground to watch New York transform into a warzone. There's panic in the streets as everyone flees as I revert back to my normal self. Onboard the jet, Carter is outmanoeuvring the invasion force.

"I got bogies on my six," Carter said.

"No kidding. I don't suppose this jet of yours has guns?" Rex said.

Carter presses a button to release a joystick. "Be my guest," he answered.

Rex grabs the stick, presses the trigger and opens fire on the pursuing fighters. "We need to find a safe place to land. Have you got Ben's location?" Molly asked.

"I see him, he's in Times Square." An alarm goes off. "Ah nuts, we're hit. Hang onto something; this'll be a bumpy landing." I see the jet coming in fast; I change into Humungousaur, stopped the jet in its tracks and placed it on the ground. I revert back as everyone got out. "Thanks for the safe and New York is crawling with Dark Gods," Carter said.

"Yeah and that's not the worst part. The Dark Gods have turned Providence Tower into an invasion force magnet," I said.

"The tablet must be amplified to an extent. Our priority is get over to Providence Tower and destroy it once and for all," Blake said.

"And how are we going to do that. Look around, New York is turning into a warzone and there's no doubt that the tower is heavily fortified and guarded," Carter said.

"Carter's right, we got a huge task ahead," Dr. Nexus said.

Everyone then felt a tremor. "Eh, what was that?" A huge creature is seen walking, destroying everything in its path. "Wow, now that's a big Dark God," Dania said.

Blake sees a child, crying for its mother, the creature is about to destroy the child when Blake transforms into the Gauntlet, leaps into action and fights the creature. "You want to pick on someone, pick on someone your own size," the Gauntlet said.

They fought for a while and the Gauntlet came out victorious. The child's mother walks up to her boy and picks him. "Please tell me I'm seeing things?" Carter asked.

"No you're not," Molly said.

"Thank you," the mother said.

The Gauntlet jumps back to the ground. "I guess this team is ready. Right, it's like what Blake said. Our biggest priority is to recapture Providence Tower and destroy the Gloucester Island Tablet. Carter, I want you on that roof, I want eyes on everything," I ordered.

"You got it, I got these." He shows the group a set of headset communicators. "They're communicators, put them in your ears and we should maintain contact. Also, they're inter-universal, they're hooked to the Yamato's comm systems," Carter said.

Everyone grabs a communicator and places it in their ear. "Thanks, Nexus; can you give him a lift to the rooftop?" I asked.

"You better clench up, Justin Hartley," Dr. Nexus answered.

He picks Carter up and flies him to the rooftop. "We need to create a bottleneck, keep them in this area," I said.

"I got that covered," Dr. Nexus said.

"Rex, Dania, I don't us winning this thing without help. Find any Providence agents and tell them to provide support and evac," I said.

"Sure thing, Ben, let's go Dania," Rex said.

Rex and Dania left the area. "Rider, we going to need intel. Find any enemy communications, hack it and pass onto the team. We want to know what the enemy is thinking," I said.

"Right, see you on the other side," the Mighty Rider said.

The Mighty Rider summons his motorcycle, gets on and rides into battle. "Molly, start evacuating civilians from the nearby buildings. Knowing Providence, they may've set up an evac zone, find it and start evacuating people and Gauntlet." Gauntlet then looks at me. "Smash," I said.

The Gauntlet grins at that notion as leaps into action and start pummelling Dark Gods. Molly then realises something. "Wait, that leaves you. Oh no, you're thinking about facing Legion alone?" she asked.

"I am," I answered.

"You barely survived the last encounter. Please, think this though, I don't want to go to another funeral and worse, I can't imagine Julie being alone. Please, think this through," Molly said.

"She's right, if you go now, there's no guarantee you'll make it back," Dr. Nexus said over the communicator.

"It's my fault I unleashed him onto this multiverse and I'll want to correct that. I'm not a fool, but a brave fool," I said.

"All right, if things get pear shaped, you lot better go in there and get him out," Eli said over the communicator.

"Good luck," Molly said. We went in separate directions as we both head into battle. Rex and Dania encountered a group of Providence agents, holding the line. A creature rampages through the line and Rex punches it in the face and rendering it unconscious.

"Boy, it's good to see a friendly face," the agent said.

"What's the situation? Where's Six, Bobo, Doc and White Knight?" Rex asked.

"Communication with Providence Tower has been shut down due to the invasion. I assume you got a plan to recapture the tower?" he asked.

"We're working on it. For now, let's try and help the civilians. Hey, eye in the sky, what's the situation look like from up there?" Rex asked.

On the rooftop, Carter is shooting anything he sees. "It doesn't look good. The skyline is crawling with fighters and the military aren't having any luck punching a hold in the artillery on the ground. And Dr. Nexus is shooting a bolt of lightning at them," Carter answered.

"And he didn't invite me. I found a group of Providence agents and we're helping the civilians, Rex out," he said over the radio.

Somewhere in Central Park, the Dark Gods are setting up equipment in the centre as the Mighty Rider arrives at the scene and defeats them with ease. He immediately recognises the equipment. "Guys, we got a problem. The Dark Gods are setting up equipment. From the looks of the design, it's a tractor beam. A big tractor beam," the Mighty Rider said.

"It's happening all over the multiverse. It appears the Dark Gods are strategically setting up tractor beams all over the multiverse and the parallel Earth you're standing on is in the centre," Eli said over the radio.

"I'm going to try and hack it. To see what I can learn about their plan." Mighty Rider is about to hack the unit when he heard chanting. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Yeah and the translation means 'Come, Come, The Conqueror.'," Eli answered over the radio.

Back at Providence Tower, I arrived at the cocoon and I meditated for him to hatch. Back on the streets, Molly evacuates the civilians from the subways and onto the streets. "Everyone this way, hurry." A shadow covers the entire street; Molly looks up and notices a ship hovering the sky. "Guys, are you seeing this?" she asked.

"It's Dark Sai's most prized warship, the Leviathan," Dr. Nexus answered over the radio.

The ship aims it cannons at the civilians. "Oh no, everybody move, the cannon is about to open fire!" Everyone panics as they flee the cannon's blast radius. The cannon opens fire, the Gauntlet jumps in, uses his gauntlet to absorb the blast and deflects it back at the ship, causing a amount of damage. "Thanks for the save," she said.

"Don't mention it," the Gauntlet said.

"You did more than just damage it. The shields are offline and so is the weapons," Dr." Nexus said over the radio.

"I got confirmation on the damage. Now would a good time to do some damage," Carter said over the radio.

"Need a lift?" the Gauntlet asked.

"Don't mind if I do," she answered.

Molly hops on the Gauntlet's back and he jumps onboard the ship. Onboard, they broke into the bridge and defeat the Dark Gods. "That was easy," he said.

"Nothing is ever that easy." Molly walks up to the computer. "The shields and weapons are offline. I'm picking up an energy signature in the brig. It's Anodite." She brings up the security footage of the prisoner. "Guys, we've just captured the Leviathan and they got a prisoner onboard. It's an Anodite," she said.

"It's Verdona, I can sense her. Get her out of there," Dr. Nexus said over the radio.

"Right, we're heading over to the brig," she said.

Machinus jumps in, knocks Molly over to the side and the Gauntlet punches him in the fact.

"Get going, I'll deal with Machine Man," Gauntlet said.

Molly gets up and heads over to the brig and the Gauntlet engages Machinus in a fight. Back at Providence Tower, the cocoon hatches and Dark Sai comes out of the cocoon. "Hello, Benjamin," Dark Sai said.

He grabs me, tosses me out of the window, I change into Ultimate Spider-Monkey and landed on the side of the building. "You must be Dark Sai. But that's impossible, you're supposed to be dead," I said.

Dark Sai hovers above the sky and hovers opposite me. "I was, during the last days of the Infinity War, I've uploaded parts of my consciousness into my daughter, Cyan. She survived throughout the eons until her death by giving birth to my grandson, Edwin," Dark Sai said.

"And you were waiting inside of Eddie until he became fully aware of his heritage," I said.

"Correct, from there I began making plans to restore Dark Genesis to its former glory and bring about the end of the multiverse. Even if it meant manipulating others into doing my bidding and it paid off. Soon, a new Garden of Eden will arise from the ashes of a dead trillion souls and there's nothing you can do to stop it. Activate the tablet and bring in the rest of the fleet," he ordered.

Soon, more portals began to open up in sky as the rest of the fleet comes through and begins invading. I soon noticed a red beam coming from Central Park shooting up at the sky. I then see a huge planet coming through slowly. It was Dark Genesis. "I won't let you succeed. At the end of the day, one shall stand," I said.

"And one shall fall," Dark Sai said.

We engaged in a epic battle for the fate of the multiverse.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Twilight of the Gods

In Bellwood, Kevin and the rest of the Plumbers are holding the line against a Dark God invasion force. "These things keeping coming in by the minute," Kevin said.

"No kidding." A red beam is seen shooting into the sky and opening a portal. "What the heck was that thing?" he asked.

"I don't like it," Kevin said.

"Kevin, this is Gwen. We just finished evacuating the citizens. And Sunny is beginning to receive visions," Gwen said over the radio.

"What kind of visions?" Kevin asked.

"The worst kind," she answered.

"The Twilight of the Gods has begun," Sunny yelled over the radio. Kevin then sees more Dark Gods coming through the portals.

"Everyone, fall back," Kevin yelled. Kevin was caught in a explosion. He lands roughly on the ground, Max picks him up.

"No else dies today," Max said.

They evacuated the area as it got captured by the Dark Gods. They head over to a deserted warehouse, when they were greeted by Gwen and Sunny. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Kevin said.

"Things are getting worse out there," she said.

"I know, I'm more worried about Ben," Max said.

"He's no longer on this Earth, the Twilight of the Gods has begun and this is one battle we must not interfere," Sunny said.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"It's the battle to determine the fate of the multiverse. If Ben doesn't find a way, then this Earth, along with the other multiverses will fall." Sunny then gets a headache and someone then possessed her. "You must get me to where Ben is now. It's important," she said.

Back on Rex's parallel Earth, I was engaged in a epic battle against Dark Sai. Carter then sees what's going on. "Ah nuts, this isn't good," Carter said.

"What's wrong?" the Mighty Rider asked over the radio.

"Ben's engaged some purple skinned guy in a fight," Carter said.

"Then it's begun, the Twilight of the Gods. The purple skinned guy is actually Dark Sai," Dr. Nexus said over the radio.

"Dark Sai, but isn't he supposed to be dead?" Molly asked over the radio. A group of Dark Gods arrived on the rooftop.

"Ah crud, my position has been compromised. I'm heading back to ground level," Carter said.

They captured him and made him kneel. The squad's leader walks up to him. "Hmm, his bow and arrows will make a nice addition to my trophy case. Kill him," he ordered.

They were about to kill when Molly burst in on the scene and defeats them. "Keep your hands off my boyfriend," she said.

Carter then gets up. "Remind me to never get on your bad side. Thanks, listen Molly, I'm sorry about before and I promise," Carter said.

"Hush." She kisses him on the lips. "You're forgiven, now let's finish this," Molly said. They jumped off the roof and they landed safely. They resumed fighting the Dark Gods. Meanwhile, I was still fighting Dark Sai for the fate of the multiverse. Dark Sai throws me onto a rooftop.

"Look around you, Benjamin. There's nothing you can do to stop it," Dark Sai said.

"We'll see about that," I said.

I changed into Four Arms and jumped back into the fight. Onboard the Leviathan, the Gauntlet has defeated Machinus as Verdona makes her way to the bridge. "Not so tough, are you," the Gauntlet said.

"Gauntlet, what's the situation on the bridge?" Molly asked over the radio.

"Quiet, Machine Man won't be a problem," he answered.

"Great, see the console, press the green button and send the ship to the ocean and activate the self destruct sequence," Molly said over the radio.

The Gauntlet presses the green button, activates the self destruct sequence and Verdona teleport both herself and the Gauntlet off the ship before it self destructs.

Dark Sai witnesses the destruction of the Leviathan. "My warship, you'll pay for that," Dark Sai said.

"Please, put it on my tab," I said. I carried on fighting him. Back at Times Square, a part of the group arrives to meet up. "Wow, that's some crazy two hours we been having," Carter said.

Dr. Nexus then hugs Verdona. "I'm glad you're all right," he said.

"So the rumours are true. My other grandson has become the new Sorcerer Mage," she said.

They heard the sound of static coming from one of the walkie-talkies. Carter picks it up and they listen in. "Can anyone hear this? Rex and a group of Providence agents have been captured and taken to Grand Central Station. They're using the station as a makeshift P.O.W camp. Also, some vigilante has been captured in Central Park," a cop said over the walkie-talkie.

"That doesn't sound too good," Molly said.

"We need to split up in order to rescue our teammates," Dr Nexus suggested.

"I got Central Park," the Gauntlet said.

"I'll be happy to teleport you there," Verdona said.

"Whoa, I know you barely escaped the Leviathan. But I don't approve of you getting involved in this war," Dr. Nexus said.

"It became my war the moment my home world fell. Please," she said.

"Very well, I, Molly and Carter have got Grand Central Station. Good luck," Dr. Nexus said.

They then went their separate ways. At Central Park, Verdona and the Gauntlet arrived and the Gauntlet begins to fight the Dark Gods, while Verdona frees the Mighty Rider. "Thanks for the save," the Mighty Rider said.

"It looks like your friend is having fun," Verdona said.

"He is. I was in the midst of hacking this thing when it got activated. I was then captured and was about to be executed when you showed up," he said.

The Gauntlet wraps up fighting the minions. "Can you still hack it?" the Gauntlet asked.

"No, shields came online the moment it became activated. If I had to guess, the main console would be in Providence Tower," he answered.

"Ben 10 is already in that vicinity. He's already engaging Dark Sai," the Gauntlet said.

"Dark Sai is already here? That's not good, does the others know about this?" he asked.

"They do apparently, I think," the Gauntlet answered.

Verdona then worries about me. "Oh no, Ben, you fool. He's not strong enough to face him," Verdona said.

"Ben 10 is tough, he'll make it," the Gauntlet said.

"I hope you're right. Our next task is to get to Providence Tower and destroy the Gloucester Island Tablet," the Mighty Rider said.

They left the park and began to make their way over to Providence Tower. Over at Grand Central Station, a Dark God drags Rex and Dania along the floor and throws with the other prisoners, Nez shows up and inspects the prisoners.

"Well, well, so these are the heroes that're giving our master grief. I'm going to make you suffer for what your friends did to Machinus," Nez said.

"I'm fine with that. I rather suffer your wrath than see these people suffer it," Rex said.

"Such nobility, I think I'll place your head on my wall," she said.

The others teleported in and they began to defeat the Dark Gods. Molly sets Rex and Dania free as Dr. Nexus defeats Nez. "Is everyone all right?" Dr. Nexus asked.

"Give me a minute, Doc." Carter begins puke after being teleported. "Sorry, I usually get teleportation sickness. It makes my stomach turn. Next time, warn me," Carter said.

"Thanks for the rescue," Dania said.

"Your gratitude is unnecessary," he said.

"Nexus, are you there? We began to make a run for Providence Tower. Meet us there," the Mighty Rider said over the radio.

"Got it, let's move," he said.

"Don't worry about us. We'll get these people to safety," a Providence agent said. They left the station and began to make a run for it towards Providence Tower. Meanwhile, I still continue to fight Dark Sai, I changed into Cannonbolt, charged in, he catches me and throws me to the ground.

"Tell me, Benjamin. Why do you prolong your suffering and the inevitable?" Dark Sai asked.

"Because I believe that there's a chance that humanity and the other races will live to see another day, Edwin," I answered.

"Please, Edwin isn't here." He notices that the others are heading to the tower. "Ah, I see your team is heading towards Providence Tower. I'll make them suffer for what they did to my generals. Hydranoi! Arise and destroy this city!" Dark Sai shouted.

A huge six headed dragon comes through the portal and I was in shock by the size of the thing. "Oh...my...gosh," I said.

"Size is everything, Benjamin. Surely you know that by now," he said.

"Of course, my lord," Hydranoi said.

He flies in as the other Guardians stopped and witness Hydranoi. "Whoa, what the heck is that thing?" Carter asked.

Verdona becomes scared by Hydranoi's presence. "That's him, that's the creature that nearly destroyed the Anodite home world," Verdona said.

"That thing is a Dark God?" Dania asked.

"Its name is Hydranoi, one of the most powerful Dark Gods. During the Infinity War, he levelled cities and destroyed countless lives and worlds," Dr. Nexus answered.

"So now we got ourselves a huge roadblock. How do we get around him?" Rex asked.

"The one way we know. We fight it," the Mighty Rider suggested.

"I agree," the Gauntlet said.

"We need a plan of attack," Dr. Nexus said.

"And I got the attention grabber. Gauntlet, give me a boost," Molly said.

Molly jumps and the Gauntlet throws her towards Hydranoi like a rocket and does some serious damage. "You dare attack a Dark God. You all suffer for that," Hydranoi said.

"I think we got his attention. Split up and attack from the sides," the Mighty Rider said. They split up and began to attack Hydranoi. I was in shocked to see Hydranoi attack my teammates as the Omnitrix timed out.

"Either your team is foolish or brave. I might be willing to spare them, if you surrender," Dark Sai said.

I get up and I then felt an aura of energy glowing around me. "That's the thing, you always assume first without even thinking. I and my team will never give up, not to you or to anyone else," I said.

I then powered up and I find myself covered in energy. "Omnitrix Burst Mode activated," the Omnitrix said.

"Such power, finally, a real challenge," Dark Sai said.

We resume our fight, while the others continued their fight against Hydranoi. Carter fires some explosive arrows at Hydranoi to no avail. "My arrows aren't having any affect. Hydranoi's skin is tough and thick," Carter said.

"No kidding. Even my sword can barely make a dent," the Mighty Rider said.

"We need to find a weak spot and attack it," Rex suggested.

The Gauntlet notices the head in the centre of Hydranoi is albino. He jumps in, punches the head and Hydranoi screams in pain. "That hurt, you ungrateful monster," Hydranoi said.

The Gauntlet lands back on the ground. "You should talk," the Gauntlet said.

"Guys, the Gauntlet has found a weak spot. Aim everything at the albino head," Dr Nexus said.

The Mighty Rider sees a ramp and it gives him idea. He summons his motorcycle, gets on and backs up some distance from the ramp. Carter sees what the Mighty Rider is doing. "You got to be kidding me. You're not thinking about going into Hydranoi's body," he said.

"I've seen Pinocchio and read about Jonah and the Whale and they both made it out alive after they were swallowed by a whale. I hope this interpretation I'm about to do goes smoothly," the Mighty Rider said.

He hits the accelerator, rides off the ramp and jumps towards Hydranoi. Carter soon notices that he's falling. "He's not going to make it," he said.

The Gauntlet jumps into action, gives the Mighty Rider a boost and he heads inside the albino head. Hydranoi then notices something is wrong. "What's happening to me? My heart, my heart burns. What did you lot do to me?" Hydranoi asked

Hydranoi then collapses onto the street, destroying nearby buildings and cars and dies. The others regroup and figure out what happened. "What happened?" Dr. Nexus asked.

"The Rider sacrificed himself in order to defeat Hydranoi," Carter answered.

"He shall be missed," the Gauntlet said.

Molly then notices a sword sticking out." Eh, guys," she said.

A part of Hydranoi's skin is being cut out and the the Mighty Rider climbs out of the hole. Everyone is relieved and surprised to see him alive. "You sly dog," Rex said.

"That was amazing," Dania said.

"Well, I did have my fair share of slaying monsters," he said.

"What did you to do him?" Carter asked.

"I gave him a heart attack," the Mighty Rider said.

"My people will forever be in your debt, Rider," Verdona said.

"The fight's not over yet. We still need to get to Providence Tower," Dr. Nexus said. They left the area and carried on making their way towards Providence Tower. In Central Park, Kevin, Gwen and Sunny arrived to find themselves in a deserted park.

"What the heck happened to the place?" Kevin asked.

Sunny senses something. "The Gauntlet happened. He defeated a whole group and rescued someone called the Mighty Rider," she answered.

"How come is it Ben gets invited to all these fancy superhero clubs?" he asked.

"Do come now, Kevin. I got some questions, how did we get without the aid of a portal opener?" Gwen asked.

"I do owe you two some answers. I am the Light Mother; I was leader of the Light Gods. During the last days of the Infinity War, I uploaded my consciousness into the Cenotaph and buried in the sands of the Anodite home world. When my brother awoke, I possessed your cousin with some hop I might. Hmm, my worst fears have been realised, my brother has taken over his grandnephew's body," she answered.

"Wait, who's your brother?" Kevin asked.

"Dark Sai," she answered.

"Oh," Kevin said.

"We have no time to lose. Can you teleport us to Ben's last known location?" Gwen asked.

"I can try," she said.

She, Gwen and Kevin were then teleported to Ben's last known location. In Providence Tower, the Gauntlet jumps through the floor as Carter throws a smoke grenade onto the ground. Malcolm, Holiday and Finn were covered in the smoke as Dr. Nexus uses a Solaris spell to undo Legion's brainwashing spell.

"Nice light show, Doc. You can perform in Las Vegas," Carter said.

"Ha, ha," Dr. Nexus laughed.

The rest of group enters the floor and Rex sets Six, Bobo and White Knight free from their bindings. "I don't know how to say this, but it's good to see a friendly face, Rex," Bobo said.

White Knight notices the group. "When Eli mentioned the Guardian Initiative during our last conversation. He didn't mention anything about superheroes," White Knight said.

"Yeah well, we all that you got," Dania said.

"Tell us some good news, Rider," Molly said.

The Mighty Rider walks up to the console and does a quick inspection. "The Gloucester Island Tablet is generating a self sustaining energy source. It's connected to this console,"

"Is that the tablet? I've seen it a dozen and it was huge," Carter said.

Malcolm, Finn and Holiday get up. "Legion used some kind of jewel to revert the tablet back to its true form," Dr. Finn Turner.

"It's called the Eye of Tun," Prof. Malcolm McKay answered.

"Hmm, I've heard of this jewel. The Eye of Tun was the most prized jewel in Dark Sai's personal jewellery collection. Myths say that it powered his war machines during the Infinity War," Dr. Nexus said.

"Machinus recovered the jewel from the antimatter universe," Dr. Finn Turner said.

"That explains much." The Mighty Rider looks at the monitor. "The console uses an algorithm similar to the one I encountered in Central Park. Shutting it down would close the portals throughout the multiverse and will destroy any Dark Gods standing," the Mighty Rider said.

Carter grabs an explosive arrow from his bag. "When in doubt, blow it up," Carter said.

"Given the tablet is a self sustaining power source and it's connected to the console. Blowing it up could destroy New York and the Eastern Seaboard," he said.

"What do you suggest we do?" Molly asked.

Bobo walks up to the window and notices a group of Dark Gods trying to break in. "We got a problem. There's a bunch of creatures trying to break in," Bobo said.

"You lot head down there and hold the line. I'll stay here and do whatever I can to shut it down," the Mighty Rider said. He gets to work hacking the console, while the group heads down to the lobby, while Malcolm, Finn and Holiday stayed behind. I carried on fighting in my new form and it was a stalemate. I threw Dark Sai across the street.

"How does it feel to have the power of a god?" Dark Sai asked.

He gets up. "I don't know," I answered.

"You should feel pleased. I read and heard about you. How you sacrificed everything for the name of peace. Why?" he asked.

"I believe that there will be when aliens and humans will live in harmony," I answered.

"Surely you know such peace requires sacrifice." He rushes in, attacks me and pummels me to the ground as the burst mode and the Omnitrix timed out. "It's over; your team may've killed my generals. But I still got Dark Genesis. Give up, you lost." I was in so much pain. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. "The great Ben 10 has fallen." He picks me up by the hands. "Oh how I longed for this day. Any last words before I put you out of your misery?" he asked.

Sunny suddenly appears and punches Dark Sai into a building. "Sunny?" I asked.

I get up and Dark Sai immediately recognises her. "You? How is this possible? I watched you sacrifice your life in order to save the multiverse," he said.

"You think you're the only one to transfer their consciousness into an item or a body. What you did to your grandson is inexcusable and worst. You jeopardise the entire existence of reality for your bold ambition to bring back Dark Genesis," Sunny said.

"You and I have seen what the multiverse has become. It's become a cesspool full of greed, corruption and unbalance," he said.

"True, but that doesn't make it an excuse to start a war," she said.

Dark Sai tries to launch an attack on Sunny, but she catches his punch. She punches him in the gut and a ray of light shines out of Dark Sai. Once the light stopped shining, I see a wrath creature hovering above Edwin.

Dark Sai tries to possess Edwin, but to no avail. _What did you do_?

"I got rid of Edwin's Plumber gene. Meaning he's no longer a Plumber kid or your vessel," she answered.

_You ungrateful wrench_.

"Ben, whatever you did down there seem to lower the tablet's shields and I got system access to the console. Should I shut it down?" the Mighty Rider asked over the radio.

"Do it," I answered.

I witnessed the portals closing up and the tractor beams being shut down. I also witness the Dark Gods vanishing from history once more. "What just happened, Tennyson?" Carter asked over the radio.

"We've won," I answered.

"That's great news, cousin. Stay where you are, we coming over to you. We got one bit of business left to care of." The others arrived and they notice the wrath creature hovering Edwin. "I should've known. You really are as dead as you claim to be," Dr Nexus said.

_I was so close to victory. Only to have it denied from me_.

"Not so tough now, are you?" the Gauntlet asked.

_Just you lot wait. I will come back stronger and powerful than before_.

"Yeah, yeah, we heard it before. As long as he remains, he's still a threat to the entire multiverse," Molly said.

"I still got some energy left to deliver the final blow," Sunny said.

And I know how to use it." I changed into Upchuck. "Quickly, transfer your energy over to me," I said.

Sunny transfers the Light God energy over to me. I absorbed it and channel it at Dark Sai, destroying him once and for all. Gwen and Kevin picked both Sunny and Edwin up. "I don't believe it, it's over," Dania said.

"Not quite." The Mighty Rider shows them the Gloucester Island Tablet. "We still have to deal with this thing," the Mighty Rider said.

"For such a small object, it caused a lot of misery. I say destroy it, since it's not pumping out any energy," Rex said.

The Mighty Rider throws the tablet into the air; Carter fires a explosive arrow at the tablet, destroying it. "Now it's over," Carter said.

Everyone saw what happened and celebrated and cheered as they realised the conflict is over. "You hear that, Tennyson. That's the sound of a billion cheers, all of which in joy over your team's victory over the Dark Gods," Eli said over the radio.

We celebrated with everyone else. Weeks passed since our victory and we were in the White House on my Earth, attending a medal giving ceremony. "It is with great privilege to hand these Medals of Honour to these fine men and women. Who came in our darkest hour and defend the multiverse from the forces of evil." The President then hands out the medals and places on the jackets of each team member. "Congratulations, Ben. You served your country and your world proudly." Everyone is the audience applauded. "Col. Eli Jamieson Moss, step forth." Eli walks up to the stage. "Your dedication to your world and country has saved many countless lives. And for that, I am promoting you to the rank of General. Congratulations," the President said.

He hands Eli a medal. "Does this mean I have to report to the White House now?" Eli asked.

"Let's not go there," the President said.

Everyone applauds and cheers at them. Sometime later in the Rose Garden, Ken looks at his Medal of Honour as I and the rest of the team arrived. "I'm not sure if I'm going to get use to this," Ken said.

"You will," I said.

"Doc, I got some good news." Molly gives Blake a envelope. "Here," she said.

Blake opens it and he is in joy about the contents. "I've been pardoned. Thank you," he said.

"That's not all," she said.

Molly shows him to his family and son. His son runs up to him. "Daddy," he yelled.

"Oh Joshua," Blake said.

He picks him up and hugs him. His wife walks up to him and they were in joy over the reunion. Days later, Eli sits down at his desk and speaks to the United Nations Security Council.

"We should congratulate you on your promotion, General," a member said.

"Thanks by the way," Eli said.

"We got reports that the Gloucester Island Tablet is destroyed. Is this true?" another member asked.

"Given that the tablet almost destroyed the multiverse. I can't say I blame for destroying it. Also, I terminated all studies into the tablet and transferring the research from those studies to the archives," he answered.

"We received word that you put in a request to decommission the P.K.D," a third member said.

"We need that database as a last line of defence," the first member said.

"Wrong, the P.K.D almost tore the team apart. Not to mention that it's not what this country needs right now," he said.

"I see and what of the war criminal known as Legion?" a fourth member asked.

"Our tests indicate he's no longer a Plumber kid. I was hoping he would be given a five to seven year prison sentence for being an accessory, but he insisted on a life sentence," he answered.

"That kid must've been through a lot. It's clear that's he's got a guilty conscious. That'll be all, General," a member said.

They ceased communication as Agent Walsh enters the office. "I thought you were supposed to be on sick leave," he said.

"You know me, sir. I couldn't just sit down and watch the world burn," Agent Walsh said.

"Come, we got work to do," he said.

They left the office and head out onto the bridge. Sometime later in the evening, Gwen and Kevin were standing outside a movie theatre, waiting to get in. Gwen checks her cell phone. "I take it the rumours are true. You've resigned from the Plumbers," Kevin said.

"After what's happened in the last few weeks. I'm not sure if I fancied the idea of getting more blood on my hands. That and I strong disapprove of the P.K.D and Special Projects locking up Edwin. Ben has sent me message, saying he's got a stomach virus." She then notices Ben and the rest of the Guardians having a meal in a restaurant across the street. "I don't believe it, he lied to me," she said.

Azmuth then appears out of nowhere. "It's a spectacular sight, is it not?" he asked.

"Azmuth, what're you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to check how Ben is doing, but he's clearly recovered. I got to admit, it was pretty amazing what they did. Risking their lives in order to save billions and they survived. They're calling this the Era of Heroes. All around of the world, Plumber kids have finally found the courage to come out and tell their parents about their gifts. In Seattle, a cheerleader saves a boy from a house fire. In Tokyo, a boy saves a child's life from a car wreck and in Glasgow; a boy named Mark Grant stops an armed robbery at a convenience store. These are dark days ahead, but the Guardians will be there to stop any evil that opposes the multiverse. I've heard about the Burst Mode incident," he answered.

"The Burst Mode?" Kevin asked.

"When the Burst Mode is activated, the user is given the power of all the aliens locked in the Omnitrix and is transformed into a being of pure energy. It gave Ben the edge, but it wasn't enough. Still, at least he and the team save the day. He'll need to master the Burst Mode someday in order to defeat the next big evil out there. When you see Ben next, give him my regards," he answered.

Azmuth then teleports back to Galvan Two. Somewhere, Eon and a person were walking in the jungles of the Amazon and noticed the battle scars. "I appreciate you for breaking me out of prison, Old One." Eon notices the damage. "What happened here?" Eon asked.

"Kur happened. His power was too much for this world or this multiverse for that matter," the person answered.

"I assume we're on a parallel Earth?" he asked.

"You assumed correctly, but we're on a parallel Earth in another multiverse," the person answered.

Eon is stunned to learn of this revelation. "How is that possible?" he asked.

"There are many things you should know about the multiverse. You assumed that there's one multiverse, the truth is there's more than one. We're here." They arrived at a temple and they entered the temple. "Eons ago, my people discovered the existence of other multiverses. However, both the Light and Dark Gods saw this as a threat and they went to war with my people," the person asked.

"Who won?" he asked.

"They did, but some of us didn't view as a war. It was more like genocide. You see, I'm an Elder One and you can call me Seth," Seth said.

"I've heard of your race. You race was part of The Five, the five most advanced races before time began," he said.

"Indeed, after of the war ended, my people were either slain or imprisoned in a godforsaken dimension. Due to a struck of luck, the energy both Ben 10 and Dark Sai put out in that epic clash was enough to set me free. But it wasn't enough," Seth said.

"I take it there's more to this temple and my escape," he said.

"You are correct." They arrived at the centre of the temple. Seth walks up to the centre, picks up a fragment and shows it to Eon. "This fragment is part of an artefact known as the Star of Okath. The Light Gods used the star to imprison my people and scatter the fragments across the multiverses. After that, they shut off the multiverses to prevent a catastrophe," Seth said.

"And where do I come into this?" he asked.

"I need your help to recover the other fragments and free my people. I know what your greatest desire is, to become and only Ben Tennyson. Help me and you shall become the ultimate omnipotent Ben Tennyson," Seth answered.

"You have my interest," he said.

"Good, this'll be the beginning of grand alliance," Seth said.

They vanished just as Zak Saturday enters the temple. He's in amazement about the discovery; he takes some pictures with his camera phone and sends the pictures to this dad. He rings him up on his cell phone and tells him the news. "You better get down here. You're not going to believe what I just discovered," Zak said.

The End?


End file.
